The Day I Meet You
by DreamsXNightmares
Summary: Alex, an ordinary girl with an ordinary life... yet something happens that changes her "ordinary" life and makes it "unordinary". In other words...two hot guys comes into her life. The mysterious guy and the "dark prince charming" like guy...who is the right one for her and who does she actually love? Battle between friendship, love and the unknown past hauting Alex.
1. Chapter 1  Alexiana Delaney Scarlett

Hello, my name is Alexiana Delaney Scarlett. I guess you're wondering who I am…or maybe rather WHAT I am… well…you will soon find out, my dear readers.

This story here is the story of my life. You will experience about how my life changed from an ordinary boring life to something completely else… something you and I only thought existed in books and movies.

Well… should I continue? Read it and you will maybe carefully and slowly get your questions answered… Let's begin…

* * *

><p>I felt my body move to the rhythm of the music. This feeling… it was great, no it was magical.<p>

Suddenly the music stopped and our dance teacher clapper her hands.

"Great job everyone! I'll see you all next time!" she said and walked to her bag that laid by the big mirrors we use to look and practice our moves.

I smiled to our teacher and then she suddenly waved to me signalizing me to come to her. I nodded my head so she knew I got the message. I walked to the end of the room to get my drinking bottle, and then I finally walked over to her while taking a few slurps water.

I stood behind her and watched her clean her stuff and put it inside her big bag.

There was random stuff, CDs, lip gloss, a black hat, I-Pod and other random stuff.

She turned around and looked at me smiling.

"You were amazing today, as expected from my favorite student!" she complimented me and winked to me taking a sip of water from her bottle, before turning around picking up her monster bag and hung it on her shoulder while nodding to the door.

Her name is Jessica White, 32 years old professional dance teacher. She has dark red hair reaching to her shoulders, emerald green eyes and a beautiful and warm smile.

I really like her and she's the best and the coolest teacher I ever had.

She won many dance competitions and she's a very talented woman.

"You need to work on your smile, Alex… You're talented and beautiful, but every time you start dancing, your smile suddenly disappears somewhere!" Jessica said while looking straight into my eyes.

I just sighed and bit my lover lip.

"I know that, but I just can't do anything about it!" I said and scratched my head looking down at my own shoes.

I heard her sighed and then I felt her hand on my left shoulder.

"Your next homework is to learn to smile while you dance, okay?" she said and I looked up at her chuckling and she smiled when I nodded my head,

"Good!" she said and hugged me and then walked out the room waving goodbye.

I looked at my bottle and walked to the changing room for girls.

* * *

><p>I was listening Whispers in the dark by Skillet from my I-Pod. I love this song.<p>

I looked out the window leaning my head on the window so my forehead touched the cold class.

The bus was passing by buildings, cars, trees, people, dogs, cats and many other things and places.

It all went so fast. Time passes so fast. I saw my dark blue eyes in the reflection and closed my eyes for a moment.

That is when it happened. The moment when my life changed completely into something I only thought existed in books and movies.

The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was two pair of bright lights from a truck and the hit.

It was a big BOM!

I heard people scream shocked and scared in the buss and my mind was too confused, too shocked to react about what just happened.

I felt my hands and hair fly up in the air and then down again.

My head hit the something hard and cold and it hurt as hell.

I blinked a few times and carefully my senses and vision came back and then I finally screamed. I felt the buss roll around and suddenly stop.

I shook my head when everything began to get blurry and I tried to stand up, but something held me back.

I looked down and saw that it was the seat belt that held me back. It saved my life! I felt my head spin and I fell on my back closing my eyes when everything began to spin around.

I breathed fast in and out. Finally when my beating heart somehow calmed down and I could open my eyes and look around i saw something terrible I thought I never in my life would see.

The bus was a real chaos. People laying everywhere, blood on the windows and doors and seats, everywhere I look. I realized myself from the seatbelt and carefully stood up.

I winced in pain, because my head felt like someone just threw a big stone right at my head. It was pounding so hard. I thought about shaking my head to maybe ease the pain, but then I remembered that it will only get worse if I do that.

I closed my eyes and took a few big breaths. When I finally opened them I big my lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. It hurt to see this horrible scene in front of me.

I really hope no one died. I walked to a woman that lay just a meter from me on the floor. She was bleeding pretty hard. I checked her pulse but didn't find any. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

I looked panicked around. Please, there must be someone alive here beside me! I ran to the driver and checked on him, but he was also dead. This can't be happening!

I ran around the bus with my annoying pounding head that made it hard to focus. I checked everyone's pulse, and was so happy when there was a guy at the end of the buss that was still alive.

I looked at his bloody face and gulped. I laid him on the floor and cleaned his wounds as best as I could. Hopefully there weren't many people on the bus at this hour.

Then it hit me. Where is the cops and ambulance? I didn't hear anything. People should have called now and checked us, but I didn't hear a single sound.

I stood up and looked out the broken window. We were outside a forest and the road somehow disappeared. I shook my head and pushed the thought aside, I needed to help the people who were still alive.

After I finished cleaning the guy he finally woke up and looked at me confused before his eyes widened and he screamed.

"W-What in the world happened? I was talking to my girlfriend and then I suddenly heard a sound and I blacked out…" he said panicking and I touched his shoulder and 'hush-ed' him.

"Take it easy, I'm not quite sure about what happened either, but the bus hit a truck and well… as you see we are here…" I tried to explain. He tried to stand up, but fell on the ground.

"Take it easy! You're wounded!" I said and helped him to sit down. He looked up and right into my eyes.

He was quite handsome. He had blond hair, light blue eyes and a scratched and wounded, but still a pretty face.

"I'm shocked that you take this pretty easy. You stay calm and help people despite that you're pretty badly hurt yourself! You sure are a strong girl!" he suddenly said and it shocked me.

"…huh…wait, I'm badly hurt?" I asked him confused. He nodded and touched my head and then he touched my stomach and I winced in pain. I knew about my head, but not my stomach.

I looked down and found a bit red spot on my stomach. My eyes widened and I carefully pulled my t-shirt up to reveal my flat stomach all bloody with a small glass sticking out.

I gasped and touched the glass on my stomach and winced in pain.

"H-Hey, be careful you dummy! Let me help you!" the guy said and looked worried at the wound on my stomach. I breathed heavily out and my eyes began to blurry.

"I-It's okay…I'm fine, it doesn't hurt as much…let's help the others. Can you stand up?" I shook his hand off and stood carefully up.

He nodded and with my help he was standing on his two feet. I took a big breath and walked over to a woman that I helped a bit before.

"Are you okay miss?" I asked her and she opened her eyes and with looked right into my eyes with cold and lifeless look. This woman is dying.

I can tell just by looking into her eyes. I stood up and looked around. The guy was helping an old man at the other side of the buss.

"Does anyone have a mobile or anything we can use to contact other people for help? Anything that works?" I said as loud as I could while I looked around.

I didn't get a response and sighed. I closed my eyes and dried the sweet and blood of my forehead. There has to be someone that realized or saw the bus hitting the truck!

What is happening? I opened my eyes and walked over to the driver and looked at all these bottoms. I found the bottom to open the doors and pressed it.

The bus door somehow opened, but only half so I needed to go over and push it all open. I looked behind me and saw the guy talking with a man while helping clean his wounds.

I smiled and walked around the buss to see if there was anyone else alive. I walked to the end of the bus where I found the guy. I looked around and found no one, but then I suddenly saw a small hand on the floor beside a seat and rushed there.

And found a little boy laying on the ground bleeding. I pulled him carefully and fast as I could.

"I found a first aid kit here!" the guy suddenly shouted and I looked at him and said to him to bring it here.

He almost ran this way and sat beside me looking worried at the kid in my arms. I checked the boys pulse and was relieved that he was still alive, but his pulse was very weak.

I remembered the woman and looked at her.

"Go and help that woman over there! She doesn't have much time, try to figure out what's wrong with her!" I said and he nodded and ran to the dying woman, while I took care of the kid.

"…Mhm…" I heard the little boy groan and looked down at him. I smiled when he carefully opened his eyes and starred at me confused with his small innocent eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head and cried in pain when I he tried to move his arm.

"Shit, it's broken!" I cursed and laid the boy carefully on the ground.

"Lay still okay and try not to move!" I said and he nodded his head while he sniffed with tears running down his face.

"Hey you, the boy broke his arm, can you find something I can wrap around his hand!" I shouted to the guy and he turned his head and looked at me.

"Sure, I'm my name is Austin and not you." He shouted back and I nodded to him and said that my name was Alexiana.

After 20 minutes the boys arm was wrapped with a piece of cloth and the people that were alive cleaned and helped as best as we could.

I walked out the bus and looked around. Only forest and when I walked around the bus to find the place where were hit, I found myself standing in front of a big mountain.

I touched my stomach and winced in pain. My sight was again starting to get blurry and I didn't feel so well. I felt nauseous. I knew that I couldn't take the glass piece out of my stomach, because it was the same as taking out a knife. It will only bleed more if I take it out.

I need to stay focused and strong. I need to thing about the people that need help and about how we can get out. I walked back to the bus and saw Austin holding the little boy in his arms while he walked over to the dying woman that got her face color back somehow.

I smiled and turned around facing the forest. I looked at it and it gave me the chills. I started making my way into the forest to check out if there was a place we could stay or something that could help us.

I walked for about 10 minutes when I saw a shadow in front of me. I stopped and held my breath. Who is this? Can this person help us? Or is it an animal?

"H-Hello?" I said and suddenly the figure appeared in front of me. A guy was standing in front of me looking at me as if he waited for me.

"Eh…I'm sorry, but could you please help us? Our bus hit a truck and we got injured and some even died…and… we really need help!" I said and suddenly I got a bit nervous.

The guy walked out from the shadows and stood right in front of me and when our eyes meet my heart started beating really fast and it felt like I could breathe for a second.

The guy was really beautiful, he was actually the most beautiful boy I've ever meet in my 16 years of life. He had raven black hair, cold ice blue eyes, bloody red lips, and milky pale skin. His beauty was so overwhelming and I was shocked that someone could be so beautiful.

He smiled and it felt as if my heart would jump out of my breast and fly away, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Stay focused Alexiana.

I took a step toward him and suddenly I got dizzy and my sight got blurry and the last thing I remember before passing out was his eyes starring right into mines.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY! I just wanted to say thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you will leave comments and tell me about how you feel…should I continue the story or not?<strong>_

_**And please excuse me about my grammar mistakes… (^-^)**_

_**English is NOT my FIRST language, it's actually my 4TH language, so please bear with me and my stupid mistakes ^.^**_

_**And I'm sorry if my updates will take time, because this is actually my last year in Junior High! I will start in High School next year… .**_

_**PLEASE tell me about what YOU think about the story and dear reader(s) you can gladly write down your suggestions to the story^.^**_

_**I love to get ideas from people to my stories that I maybe can use… X)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Where am i?

When I woke up I opened my eyes and needed to blink a few times before I could see anything clearly, because everything was so blurry.

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. I looked around and found myself in a beautiful room. The beds looked like they were made of high quality, basically everything looked high quality.

The windows were big and looked like they were made of real gold.

Everything was perfect just like in fairytales and dreamland, but the only thing that made the room not so comfortable was the temperature. The room was so cold that it sent chills down my back.

I glide out of the comfortable king size bed and walked over to the window and looked out. It was night.

The sky was dark with the stars shinning so bright that it made me gasp with awe.

So beautiful!

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a deep voice said and I jumped from shock and turned around fast. Right in front of me was standing a handsome young man with a gentle smile on his face. I just stared at him shocked and when he saw my face he chuckled and cleared his throat, pushing me back to reality.

Okay this is just freaky.

How in the world did he get inside without me noticing? I looked away and sighed.

"Yeah… it is…" I finally answered him and turned my head to the window. I looked back at him and found him staring at me, as if he was studying me.

-Gwwwwrrrrr-

I heard my stomach say and I blushed and looked away when I heard him chuckle.

I hit my stomach with my hand to shut it when it continued and winced in pain. I looked down at my stomach and found myself wearing a snow white pajama dress.

"Be careful Miss Scarlett! Your wounds hasn't healed yet!" he suddenly said and I looked up at him and found my sight blurry.

I took a big breath and carefully stood up when I realized that I was almost sitting on the ground. I saw his hand stretching out to me to help me up, and took it and stood carefully up with his help.

"Please be careful Miss Scarlett! I'm sure that you're hungry since you haven't eaten in 4 days-"

"4 days!" I shouted shocked and my eyes widened. I looked up at him and he locked his mouth and nodded his head.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who are you?" I had so many questions that I needed to know the answer. I looked at him and he just shook his head and smiled.

"Unfortunately can't I say anything to you Miss Scarlett right now, but your questions will soon be answered…" the guy said and now that I looked carefully at him he was also quiet handsome.

He had chocolate brown eyes that were shining like stars, lips red as roses, hair dark brown with bangs covering top of his eyes and skin white as milk. I looked down at his clothes and found him wearing a black suit.

"Miss Scarlett, will you please put this on and follow me to the dining room." The guy said and smiled his gentle smile again before he handed me a dress before he walked out of the room.

I starred at the closed door before I looked down at the dress in my hand. I held it in front of me and my eyes widened to see how beautiful this dress was.

Only when he walked out I realized how cold his hands were.

I walked to the king bed and heard a knock on the door before two young girls walked inside. I looked shocked at them and they smiled to me and bowed.

"Hello Miss Scarlett! I'm sorry to bother you, but we will be your personal maids from now on! - Oh! Excuse me for my rudeness… My name is Stella Miller and this is my twin sister Isabella Miller!" The girl with the name Stella said and smiled. I stood the like a frozen statue and stared the cute twin girls standing in front of me.

"H-Hello…" I said and turned around so I was facing them. I looked at the two girls and realized how cute they were.

They were both alike since they were twins but for some kind of reason I could tell them apart, I don't know why. Stella had short blond hair reaching down to her elbow and so did Isabella too. Everything about them was the same.

Their hair, their sky blue eyes, their milky white skin, the way the stood, the way they looked basically everything was the same.

"Let us help you Miss Scarlett! We need to hurry, cause we don't want _him_ to wait do we!" Isabella said and they both nodded looking at each other before they turned around and looked at me.

"_Him_?" I wondered and looked at them confused. They just smiled at me and walked over to be before Stella took the dress from me and Isabella started to undress me.

I jumped and looked at Isabella with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Scarlett, but you need to take off your dress and put this dress on!" Isabella said and Stella showed me the dress that she took away from me.

I just starred at the dress before I carefully nodded my head and blushed. What is happening to me? Why am I blushing, they are girls after all…

"Okay, but can I please undress myself?" I asked and Stella and Isabella looked at each other before they chuckled and nodded their heads.

"Of course Miss Scarle-" I interrupted Stella and said.

"Please call me Alex; I don't like this Miss Scarlett stuff…" I said and they both nodded and I started to undress myself so in the end I just stood there with my trousers and my bra.

They looked at me and shook their heads.

"You sure have a beautiful skin Mis-Alez! Please excuse us but you need to take off everything, also your bra and trousers…and don't worry you will get new ones." Stella said and was holding out a dark sexy looking pair of bra and trousers.

I sighed before I nodded my head, but before I stripped my bra and trousers off I turned around and took the bra and trousers from Stella and put them fast on.

This is kind of embarrassing.

I turned around and looked at them, when suddenly Isabella said something that made me choke on my own salvia.

"You look damn HOT! _HE_ and everyone will be really turned on when they see you Alex!" Isabella suddenly said and my eyes widened and I tried to cover my body with both my hands.

"T-Thanks… I guess?" I said carefully and looked down.

After I had the dress on and Isabella and Stella were done with putting some makeup on and fixing my hair I stood in front of a big mirror and starred shocked at my reflection.

My night black hair was curled a bit and set up, and I had light eyeliner on, some white and red eyeshadow on, some mascara and a light red lip gloss that made my lips look bigger and sexier.

The dress was bloody red and reached down to my knees. The dress had some kind of small stones on it that made it glitter beautifully when the light hit them.

The dress looked so elegant and really expensive. I never knew that I could be so pretty in my life.

"I-Is this really me?" I asked shocked. I heard them chuckle and then they both said at the same time, "Yes!"

I looked at them and smiled happily, but then my smile suddenly disappeared and I looked at them with a serious look on my face.

"Why are you doing this, why am I here and where am I? And who is HE that you are talking about?" I asked and when they didn't answer me I got annoyed.

"Why doesn't anyone want to answer my questions?" I said frustrated and threw my hand up in the air.

"We're really sorry, but we can't answer you that… only _he_ can answer you all your questions…"Stella said and smiled.

Again she said _he_, but who in the world is _he_? I just don't get it.

I sighed and took a big breath. I looked at them and gave them my 'I'm really sorry' look and they just smiled and shrugged it off.

"Can I meet with this person you're talking about?" I asked them smiling and they smiled back and shook their heads.

My smile disappeared and then Isabella held out a beautiful necklace with a single red stone on it.

I gasped and starred at it, and when I came back to my senses the necklace was already around my neck.

The necklace suddenly started shining with a bright light that made all three of us gasp.

Then the light disappeared and the stone in the necklace looked much more beautiful than it looked. The necklace was made out of real silver and the stone was so beautiful that it made me wonder what kind of stone it was.

"Let's go, we don't have much time!" Stella gasped and then they both dragged me out of the room.

5 minutes later I was standing outside a big beautiful gold patterned door. I looked awed at it and then the door suddenly opened and we walked inside.

I looked around with a shocked and amazed look when suddenly a figure sat in front of the big table that had many sort of food on it that I never seen before. I meet his cold ice blue eyes, the eyes that made my knees go weak and my heart to beat faster.

It was then that it hit me that, it was this person everyone called _he_. He was sitting, but now he stood up and walked toward me, and when he stood right in front of me he suddenly took my hand and kissed it gently not taking his eyes away from mines.

"Welcome Alexiana Delaney Scarlett…my beautiful wife…" he said with his voice so deep and sexy. Man he was so perfect…

…Wait… what did he just call me! His beautiful WIFE?


	3. Chapter 3  The Red Vampire Eye

**Hey!**

**Long times no see…well…we don't actually SEE but, yeah U get the point…X)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading and for the comments!**

**I wanted to give BIG HUGS and THX to:**

**Alistarmusic**

**Purple halo**

**Roses and violets **

**Sunshine**

**THX for commenting about the story! (^-^)**

**Here we go!**

…

I stood there like a statue.

1…2…3…4…5… aaannd…

"What!" I shouted confused and shocked at the same time. He looked at me and then he chuckled and suddenly started to laugh his heart out.

I just stood there like an idiot staring at him. Okaay… I'm really shocked about what he said, but this…? Is…he making fun of me? Did I say something weird?

Well…excuse me if I did, but people usually don't call someone a wife! This is just crazy…I mean comeone I'm just 16 for GODS sake!

I'm not done with school and I still have a few years to lose control and party before I get married and all…but getting MARRIED with a guy I don't even know… excuse me but HELL NO!

"What's so funny?" I said annoyed and then he suddenly stopped laughing and stared shocked at me before a smirk was playing on his oh so sexy and delicious looking lips-wait, what am I thinking!

"Interesting…" he mumbled and suddenly his eyes were running all over my body.

"W-What's so interesting?" I said and took a step back starting to get uncomfortable with his eyes all over my body like that.

Our eyes met and I swear that I had a door leading to my heart; my heart would break out and fly away.

He smirked and shook his head before he made his way back to the chair in front of the table. I gaped at him and blinked before I 'hmf-ed' at him.

This guy is starting to annoy me…

"Please take a seat!" he suddenly said and I sent him a glare before I walked over to a chair that was furthest away from him. I looked at him and caught him staring at me with a smirk on his face.

I showed him my tongue and looked away. I heard someone giggle and looked to my right and found the twins giggling while looking from me to the annoying guy.

This is so not how I wanted this to turn out… I sighed and put my head on my hands and closed my eyes.

I sniffed and looked up at the food. Man this looks so delicious! I smiled and before I put food on my plate I looked over to the twins with a 'is it okay' look and they smiled and nodded.

I didn't even bother to look at the guy the whole time I was eating. When I was done I breathed heavily and happy out and wiped my hand with a really pretty white colored with silver patters napkin.

I leaned on the surprisingly comfortable chair and studied the necklace. I took it off me and held it out so the light hit the red stone that made it shine and glitter so beautifully that I just awed about how beautiful it is.

I mean come one…when have you seen a bloody red stone so perfectly made that shined like the sun itself when the light hit it and glittered like the moonlight dancing over the ocean water?

"The Red Vampire Eye" the guy said and I looked at him confused

"huh?" I said and then he nodded his head at the necklace in my hands.

"It's called The Red Vampire Eye" he said and I nodded my head and totally forgot about me thinking of him as an annoying guy.

"Why is it called The Red Vampire Eye?" I asked studying it curiously.

"There is a legend saying that only the chosen one, the _special _one can wear it. Sure everyone can put it on, but it will only shine so beautifully when the right owner of the necklace is wearing it. The owner will get the power of The Red Vampire Eye, but of course when the owner dies the power will be back inside the necklace again, waiting for its owner." He said and I nodded my head seriously curious.

I smiled.

_Look at me!_ I suddenly heard a gentle voice say and I looked shocked around. I looked at the guy, and saw that he was staring confused at me.

"D-Did you say something just now?" I asked him and he sent me a weird look and shook his head.

"Oh..okay…"I said and leaned back on the chair.

_Look at me Alexiana! Look at me!_

Again the voice! Okay, this isn't funny anymore! I looked confused around again.

_W-Who is it?_ I thought and looked around.

_It's me Alexiana…look at me! Look me in the eyes!_

_W-Where are you?_ I thought a bit scared now.

_Look down… look down! I'm here!_

I looked down and my eyes widened. The red stone had an eye on it, or so it looked like. It blinked and when I looked up scared and confused, I saw that everything froze.

No one moved, it was like the time itself stopped.

"W-What in the world is happening?" I screamed shocked and stood up. I ran to the twins that smiled to each other, and waved my hand in front of their faces, but it didn't help.

They were like statues. It was like in movies when time stops and everything freezes. I walked to the guy and touched him, but he too was frozen.

_Don't be afraid my dear. Look at me…look at me and you and me can finally be free, we can finally be together again. _

I looked down at the necklace and even though I only saw the eyes, it felt like it was smiling to me. I touched the red stone and it blinked again.

Suddenly everything came back to life and when I looked up I saw the guy staring shocked and surprised at me and the twins with their mouths wide open like a big O.

_Now look at me…Alexiana…look at me…_

_I am already looking at you…what else do I have to do? _I thought in my head confused.

"Alexiana…" I heard the guy say but I ignored it and then it hit me. I looked out the window and saw the moonlight shining brightly inside.

I ran to the window and tried to open it, but it was closed and looked like it wasn't going to open. I started to breathe heavily and it felt like I almost couldn't breathe.

I need air!

I spun around and felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. I looked desperately around and then suddenly a hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look up.

I stared right into his beautiful eyes and gasped in pain. My hand shot up to my heart and I started to pant like I just ran for my life.

"Alexiana! What is going on?" I heard the guy say, but then I suddenly saw it and my eyes widened and I ran as fast as I could.

The balcony! I opened the door and took a deep breathe…but it didn't help!

I ran to the edge and held the necklace up to the moon closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them slowly and then I felt something sharp hit my eye hard so I screamed in pain and in shock.

I lost the necklace on the floor and held my hand over my left eyes with tears running down my face.

It hurts…it hurts! I cried and bit my lower lip so hard that it started to bleed. Why does it hurt so much!

I closed my eyes and fell on my knees.

I heard voices shouting behind me and the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the guys face. Tears. Tears were running down his eyes while he shouted my name.

I closed my eyes and felt the darkness hug me with open arms.

_We are finally together… Alexiana Delaney Scarlett…This time… I will never let you go…never…. _I heard the voice say and I saw a black figure stand in front of me with bloody red eyes.

…

**So how was it?**

**Please PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! **

**Almost Christmas! YAY! 3 (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4  I Have many names

_The sun was shining brightly in the clear sky. The wind was dancing strongly and powerfully around. _

_I looked up and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the sun touching me. _

"_Alexiana…" I heard a voice say and I turned around and found a guy standing in front of me with a smile on his face. _

_It was hard to see him, but his eyes were the one that caught my attention. His eyes were so red, bloody red and they weren't natural and normal. _

_I could feel power and strength in those eyes. I shivered, but not from fear, but from excitement and curiosity. _

_I kept staring at him and then he suddenly held out his hand and touched my left eye. I blinked but didn't push away. _

_I felt safe around him. I felt like I knew him all my life, even though this is the first time I meet him. _

"_Who are you?" I asked and he just smiled and lifted my chin with his finger. _

_I looked right into his surprisingly beautiful red eyes. They had the same color as the necklace… wait…_

_My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but no words came out. He smiled and carefully nodded his head. _

_I smiled back without realizing it and then everything started to disappear and I screamed but no sound came out. _

I opened my eyes and sat quickly up, breathing heavily. Sweat ran down my face and body and I looked shocked and confused around before I remembered where I was and sighed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes carefully remembering those red eyes.

I opened my eyes and glided carefully out of the bed and walked to the window. I looked out and found it dark outside. I turned around and saw a clock hanging over the bed and it said that it was 4:24 a.m.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and to cool my head a bit.

I touched my left eye and winced in pain. I sighed and started to undress myself and stepped into the shower.

I turned on the water and let the warm water run over me and closed my eyes and felt my body relax.

After I was done taking a long shower, I stepped out and covered my body with a towel and walked straight to the mirror. My hair was covering a bit of my face so I shook it and leaned my head back so my hair fell down and wasn't on my face.

I looked around and found different creams inside a closet and took out a face cream and looked at myself in the mirror and when I saw my left eye I starred shocked, before I opened my mouth and screamed.

My left eye was red, not red from lack of sleeping or things like that, but the color of my eye was red. My original dark blue color was gone and replaced by a red color, a bloody red like the necklace…

My eyes widened and I heard footsteps running and expected the twins to stand there, but when I turned around I found the annoying guy standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"What happen-!" he asked and when he saw my eyes he froze and stared shocked at me. He didn't take his eyes away from my left eye and that made me nervous.

"What happened? Why is my left eye color red! What is going on!" I asked confused and starred at him with confusion and fear.

"So the legend is true… you really are the chosen one…" I heard him whisper and I sighed annoyed and turned back to the mirror and I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes and was meet by my reflection. The red color on my left eye was still there, so I wasn't imagining things…

I heard someone gasp and when I turned around I found the twins standing beside me with their mouths opened as a big O with shock.

"H-how… y-your highness… so it's true…the legend is true!" Stella whispered in shock and Isabella nodded her face and I blinked confused at them and then I turned to face the guy.

"Your highness?" I asked confused and it looks like he finally snapped back to this world and blinked his eyes a few times before he opened his mouth and then he closed it and sighed and I swear that I heard him curse when he turned around and walked out the room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I heard him shout and I looked at him weird and blinked a few times before my gaze fell on the twins that stood there looking nervous.

"W-What is going on?" I asked and they looked up at me and their eyes were filled with sadness and fear, and then they shook their head and walked out the bathroom.

I stood there alone in confusion and shock. What is going on here! Why did they call the guy for your highness? Is he a king or something?

"Sorry about that Alexiana…" I heard the guy say and I looked up and saw that he walked back inside the bathroom rubbing his forehead.

"Haha…is that all you got to say?" I said annoyed and he looked up at me and stared confused.

"I just don't get you guys at all! What is going on here? Why did they call you your highness and why is no one answering my questions?" I shouted angry and threw my hands up in the air.

"They said that _h_eis the only one that can answer my questions, and I knew that the _he_ person they talked about was you the moment I walked inside the door to the dining room or whatever that was, but did I get my questions answered? NO!" I said and walked to him pointing my finger angry at him.

"I'm really sorry for that Alex-"

"Don't you sorry my ass!" I said interrupting him and poked him hard on his chest for every word I said.

He just stood there and looking down on me with his…sad eyes? I blinked and let my hand drop and I leaned my forehead on his chest for no reason and I felt suddenly my energy tapping out and before I fell I felt strong but gentle hands around my waist and everything started to blur.

I looked up and starred right into the guys cold ice blue eyes. Even thought they had such a cold color, they were so gentle and so beautiful at the same time.

I felt a tears run down my cheek and I smiled to him and said two words that surprised not only him but also me.

"Thank you…"

Then I felt darkness creep to me and before I fell unconscious I felt something soft and gentle press on my lips. I managed to open my eyes a little, but not enough to see what was going on, before I closed my eyes and let the darkness embrace me.

_I was lying on soft, warm and white sand. I looked around and found myself on a beach, and a beautiful ocean. The color on the water was blue as the sky and green as an emerald stone. _

_It was so beautiful. I let out a dreamily sigh and smiled. Suddenly a figure walked out of the water. I stared shocked at him and recognized immediately those red eyes. _

_I smiled and when the figure saw me he smiled back and waved. He ran over to me all wet, with the ocean water dripping down his body. _

_He had an amazing body! He was muscular and his skin was sun brown, like those models on the beach have! But his skin was much more…well…amazing, beautiful I don't know._

_Now that I finally got to see his face and everything I gaped about how beautiful he was. He had dirty blond wet hair that made me want to touch it, play and touch his hair again and again. His eyes were so red as the blood itself, and I could stare into his eyes forever, it's as if you could get lost in them if you didn't watch out. His nose was perfect shaped and his teeth was so white and perfect that it made me pout a bit in jealousy. He was tall and looked around 6'2 inches (187 cm). _

"_So you came back…missed me already?" he suddenly said and I looked at his face and saw a smile on his lips, oh I forgot to tell you about his lips! They are just so delicious looking! Wait…why am I like this?_

_But they really are…they are strawberry red and full and it's as if they scream out "kiss me, kiss me!". _

"_Alexiana?" he whispered my name and I looked up at him again and shook my head and smiled. _

"_Sorry did you say something?" I asked and he just rolled his eyes and laughed. He shook his head and pinched my cheek. _

"_Aw!" I shouted and rubbed my cheek and hit his hand not hard, but not too lightly either. _

_He just grinned and I shook my head and looked at the ocean in front of us. _

"_What's your name?" I asked him and I could feel his eyes on me but didn't bother to look back. I glanced at him with the corner of my eye and he caught me and winked to me. _

_I showed my tongue to him and turned back looking at the beautiful view in front of me. _

"_I have many names…" he suddenly said and I looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled. Why is he always smiling?_

"_What do you mean? I have Alexiana, do you mean like you have two names or something?" I asked confused and he just chuckled and shrugged. _

"_Well…it's hard to explain, but you can say it like that if you want…" he said and fell on the ground with his hands under his head._

"_Well…tell me your names then…" I said gently and he looked at me before he closed his eyes. _

"_Some people call me, Xavier other Drake, Dominique, Clodoveo, Ecio, Kwan, Li, Takeshi, Slade and many other…" he said and I gaped shocked. _

"_How can anyone possibly have so many names?" I asked shocked looking up trying to imagine myself with 10 different names. _

_He laughed and sat up looking straight into my eyes. _

"_What do you want me to be called?" he asked and I looked at him and leaned my head to my right and studied him. _

"_I don't know…what do you like?" I asked and he looked a bit shocked and then again he had a smile on his face. _

"_I don't know…I never had a real name before…" he said and I could tell there was bit sadness in his voice. _

"_What do you want to be called then?" I asked and smiled gently to him. I feel sad, I don't know why…but I suddenly feel so sad inside, a bit empty. _

"_I like the name…" I said and looked right into his eyes._


	5. Chapter 5  Tell me

«I like the name Caleb…» i said and smiled.

"Caleb? I'm not sure what the name means, but…I like it..." He said and smiled.

"The name means faith, devotion, whole hearted… I always liked the name so I researched on it, well…just the meaning…and it also means well…a heart and…dog…" I said and looked away embarrassed and then suddenly heard him laugh.

"It's cool… and whole hearted... then my name is Caleb…" he said and I looked at him and smiled.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?" I asked curious and turned around so I was facing him whole and not just half.

He looked at me and then he sighed and slides his hand through his hair before he turned to look at me, but strangely he avoided meeting my eyes.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him nervous and he shook his head and finally after feeling like an eternity he looked into my eyes and bit his lower lip looking nervous.

"Don't freak out or think I'm a psycho or anything…but can I ask you a question?" he suddenly said and I sent him a weird look before I shrugged.

"Spit it out, mermaid boy…" I said and he grinned at me before his face all of a sudden turned serious…. I mean…like really serious…like…um…

When you commit a very bad and dangerous crime or thing… the people, the police and your parents gets this serious face that makes you feel nervous and a bit scared…if you get it...then this is exactly the face he was making.

It was so serious…

"Don't you get suspicious or a weird feeling that something is wrong? When you're with me or when you're with the annoying guy that you call him…?" Caleb suddenly said and I gave him a confused face.

"I mean…" he sighed and looked at the ocean.

"Everything…this…and in real life, this is the other side…the dream world where people can meet others, make things and people up…. With their mind, with their fantasy… and the other the guy and the place where you're staying…don't you get suspicious of those people…and the necklace they gave you, where we finally found each other? Aren't you curious about your parents and about who or maybe _what he_ is?"

I don't get it… what is he trying to say?

"Caleb…what are you trying to say…? I don't get it; I don't get you at all? What is with this guy? Please tell me!" I begged, and suddenly everything started to fade and we were inside a big room.

It looked like a kitchen.

"_Whe-" _

"Aren't you going to tell her?" I suddenly heard a voice say and my head shoot to my right and I saw a tall white haired guy lean on the door ask.

I haven't seen him before…

"I am…but not right now…she's going to freak out!" a familiar voice said and I turned around and found the 'annoying guy' say while he took out a red juice from the refrigerator.

He took out a straw and put it inside the carton juice and started drinking from it.

"She still doesn't remember you, huh?" the tall guy said and crossed his arms and walked over to the 'annoying guy' that I _still _don't know the name of… I wonder why?

"_What are they talking about?" I asked confused and looked at Caleb… that was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Caleb? CALEB WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted desperate looking around._

"_Listen… try to figure out who they are…WHAT they are…" I heard his voice. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I don't get it…why is he sometimes so open and other times so mysterious?_

_Well…what else option do I have?_

_I turned around and walked closer to the two guys that were now sitting in front of the big table. So there is a eating table here…_

"Why don't you just tell her already, Daren?" the tall guy asked. _Soo… the 'annoying boys' name that I didn't know what his name was is called Daren?_

"Kione, it's not so easy! It's actually very complicated!"

"Is it because she's the _chosen one_?" the guy named Kione asked and Daren suddenly looked at Kione and sent him a glare.

"Man… don't tell me you're in love with the human girl!" Kione said shocked staring at Daren that played with the now empty carton.

"No I'm not…" he said fast, but even I could tell that he lied. _Who are they talking about, and what did he mean by calling the girl human…wait…are they talking about me? _

_I don't like it when people are talking behind my back! _

_I walked…well…almost ran to them when suddenly the Kione guy snared angry and ran to the window and jumped and out…and did I just see black wings grow out from his back!_

_I took a step back a big scared, but most of it was because of shock. _

Daren suddenly punched the wall and it was a big whole when he took it away! _I starred not taking my eyes away from him and then he suddenly shouted angry and… he-he had fangs… why does Daren have fangs!_

Then he looked at the window where the other guy… flew away? And suddenly Daren turned around and disappeared.

"_Do you get it now? Have you figured out something…maybe what they are?" I heard Caleb's voice beside me and I turned around shocked and he looked at me calmly, but still serious. _

_I gulped and licked my lips._

_If I'm not wrong…but I thought they just existed in books…and in movies…then how?_

"_What are Daren and Kione? Alexiana…look me in the eyes and answer me…WHAT are they?" Caleb said and I took a deep breath and my heart suddenly started to beat fast. _

_I looked up and right into Calebs red eyes. _

"_Tell me…" he said. Was it just me or did it sound like he gave me an order? Man he sure can sound like a bossy guy…_

"_Alexiana!" he suddenly hissed and I jumped and blinked my eyes… I crunched my hands into fists and looked down on my own shoes eh… I didn't have shoes on me, well who cares... but they suddenly got so interesting… _

"_Alexiana…answer me! What are they?" he said again and this time he grabbed my chin and forced me to look right into his eyes and when our eyes meet I started to feel scared. _

_My heart started to pound really fast and I gulped my own salvia and my hands started to get sweaty all of a sudden. _

"_Va-…" I opened my mouth._

"_Yes…say it!" he said with power in his voice so the room echoed. _

"_Daren is a v-vampire…and I'm not sure about Kione…but I think he's a…devil…" I finally said and he suddenly smiled and released my chin that started to hurt because of the strong grip._

"_I'm really sorry…" he suddenly said and wiped something…my tears?_

_I blinked and realized that… yes, tears were falling down my eyes… _

"_I'm really sorry... Alexiana…I'm so sorry for what-"he said, but I cut him off my pushing him away. _

"_Why are you like this all of a sudden!" I screamed angry and hurt. Confused feelings were running in my body and I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost, hurt and so…alone… _

_I took a step back and his eyes widened from shock. _

"_Why are you like this? What did I do to you? Why did you make me say those words? They…they can't be true!" I whispered._

"_This isn't true! This is just a dream, and you! You're just someone in my dream! I don't want you here! Why can't you just disappear? Why are you hurting me? Why being so nice and sweet the first second and the next second turning into someone completely different and scary?" I screamed and hit his chest when he took a step toward me._

"_I-I'm so sorr-!"_

"_I hate you…" I whispered and continued hitting his chest and I felt that his body froze when I said those words. _

_I really don't know why I'm like this…I don't know why I'm saying such horrible things…I don't know what is going on with me…but this feeling inside me…it makes me go insane…_

"_I don't want to see you every again…" I continued. _

_Stop it!_

"_I wish you could just disappear from my life…"_

_Why am I like this? Stop it, he didn't do anything wrong!_

"_Disappear!" I screamed and looked into his eyes and I suddenly felt deep pain in my chest, like a thousand knives just hit my chest, when I saw his eyes. _

_They looked a bit lifeless… the red bloody color wasn't as red as it was… it was a bit more greyish… _

_His eyes looked so hurt and full of pain. Tears started to fall down his eyes and he slowly took small steps back, not leaving my eyes. _

_Then he suddenly closed his eyes that held so much pain, and he turned around and ran and slowly disappeared. _

"_N-no…wait…I'm sorry!" I screamed, but it came nothing more than a whisper. _

"_I'm sorry Caleb…please!" I sobbed and fell on my knees. _

"_What did I just do? Why did I have to be such a bitch!" I cried and tears just fell down my eyes like rain. _

"_Just because he grabbed my chin and made me realize what they were and hurt me inside…just because of those small things…I said so much horrible things to him… I'm such a bitch!" I screamed the last sentence and fell on the floor hugging my knees. _

"_I'm so sorry… that's what he said…but I didn't listen, and just because I got scared? I'm such a loser!" I whispered and closed my eyes. _

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thank you to those who commented! **_

_**This story is for you guys:**_

_**Purple Halo**_

_**Angelic visage**_

_**Roses and Violets**_

_**The Perfectly Imperfect One**_

_**Adorableprincezz**_

_**Alistarmusic!**_

_**It's almost Christmas! YAY!**_

_**Just 5 days to Christmas!**_

_**Sorry for not updating for so long! **_

_**And I'm sorry if the story was boring! Wednesday is the last day on school and then its holiday! But…then it's school again…-.- YAY! …NOT!**_

_**But...school is cool sometimes…so it's okay… we just have to bear with it a few years…and then it's…work… yeaaaahhh…. **_

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**_

_**Love **_

_**DarknessInYourEyes **_

_**xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6  Why is everyone getting hurt

**Just 4 days to Christmas and to open presents! YAY!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story!**

**I really need to know, because I get the feeling that the story is no good… and that maybe I should stop… it's just…I don't know…I get the feeling that the story is getting boring…and well...yeah…**

**But PLEASE REVIEW!**

***bow***

I opened my eyes and found myself in 'my' new bedroom. I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes and sniffed. I blinked a few times before I looked around and glided of the bed and walked to the window and looked out.

"Caleb…" I whispered sadly and when I blinked a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a voice say, making me jump. I turned around and found Isabella alone standing there looking concerned at me. I force a smile and nod my head.

"O-Oh…yes, everything is perfectly fine!" I say and laugh it off. She sends me one of those 'you may trick the others, but not me' look. Her eyes fall on my cheek and when I realized it, it's already too late.

"Have you been crying?" she says shocked and then she suddenly runs over and hugs me. It was strangely comfortable. Like hugging your own sister, and the feeling was very similar.

"Tell me if there is something on your mind…" she whispered to my ear and the only thing I do is to nod and hug her tighter.

"Aww…how sweet, I want to join too!" I heard a voice say and when I look up I see Stella running to us and basically jumping at us with her hands open ready for a big bear hug.

I laugh and when we finally release each other from the hug, we end up sitting on the bed with the girls around, me…well… with girls I mean Stella and Isabella since, they are the only girls I have seen so far.

"Your eye…it's really beautiful…but something different about it…" I hear Stella say and I look up at her and then I touch my left eye. I totally forgot all about it.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she leans toward me and stares right into my red left eye.

"It's has kind of a…grey and a bit lifeless color…like the eye has lost its strength a bit, as if it has its own feelings and is a bit depressed and…sad…I don't know…" she says and my eyes widen and my mind wonders off to Caleb as soon as she says grey and lifeless color.

The memory flashes in my head and I feel tears fighting to get out, but I try to hold them back as much as I can.

"Can I ask you something really freaky, which will make me sound like psycho?" I asked the twins and they looked at each other and then back at me nodding their heads.

"Well…you see…um… is it true that… Daren…is a v-vampire?" I asked and expected to be laughed and called a psycho every second now…but it didn't come.

I looked up at them and saw their shocked faces. They stared me down with their eyes and finally Isabella opened her mouth.

"W-Where…who told you that?" she asked and I could hear her voice was filled with nervousness even though she tried to hide it.

"So it's true!" I asked shocked and they looked at each other before Stella sighed and turned her head towards me and looked right into my eyes with so much seriousness that it made me feel like I have committed a bad crime.

"Yes… well… Isabella and I are also vampires…" she said and my mouth fell and blinked and shook my head.

"B-But…w-how!" I asked shocked. This is just…too weird… The scene Caleb showed me…so it was real?

"Besides…who told you that and how do you know that _he_ is called Daren? I'm pretty sure that no one told you that." Stella said and Isabella nodded and looked curious and still a bit shocked at me.

Oh damn…how am I supposed to tell them that? I can't say something like_, oh every time I sleep I go to this beautiful place and meet a guy named Caleb that is like my other half and he tells me and shows me basically almost everything! That is how I know the story about Daren being a vampire and the other guy that I saw with the name…what was it again… oh Kione being a devil or something like that!_

I can't say something like that! That will sound to…weird and…weird?

"I-I had a dream…where I saw Daren being a vampire…and uhh…eh… I heard someone say Daren to him so I…eh… figured out that his name was Daren?" I said with my voice sounding uncertain.

I looked at them and fake a smile and then I looked down at my fingers that were playing with each other.

"Eh...okay… but you were unconscious for so long, but well…okay if you say so…" Isabella said and looked at Stella that looked at her back.

I saw that they exchanged glances and then suddenly my head began to spin and it's as if someone slapped my cheek hard and I woke up.

"W-wait…vampires!" I shrieked and fell of the bed hitting the floor hard. I groaned in pain and rubbed the back of my head while the twins stared shocked at me before they ran to help me up.

"Are you okay?" they asked and I jumped a bit away from them when they touched me, because of their cold hands.

They looked shocked, but it looked like they expected this to happen. I run over to the other side of the room and in to the bathroom and lock the door. I can feel my heart pound so hard, pumping the blood around my body.

"A-Alex!" I hear them shout and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is too much, my head is spinning. Everything is spinning and fighting inside my head and I just need to relax a bit and try to take the things that happened in.

"S-Sorry…I just need to be a bit alone that's all!" I shout. I heard their sighed before I hear them walk away.

"I'm sorry Alex…please don't hate us…" I hear Stella's voice say and I shut my eyes once again and slide down the door with my back pressed on it.

"Why is everyone apologizing and telling me not to hate them? Why is it that everyone gets hurt by me?" I whisper and hug my knees feeling tears running down my face.

"Caleb…where are you?" I whisper and the only thing I hear is deadly silence and the sound of my sobbing.

**(Finally you get to know about what's going on in Daren's mind…^.^)**

I starred shocked at what the maids just told me and groan.

"So she knows…but how?" I asked and they just shrugged and then I saw that Stella was biting her lips as if she was hiding something, and nervous to be found out.

"Stella…" I started and she freeze and looks carefully up.

"Y-Yes?" she says carefully and I walk closer to her leaning so close that our nose almost touches. I know that no one can resist me, so I just need to do what I can to get the information I need.

"Tell me what she said to you…" I whispered and stared right into her eyes and she gulped and nodded her head and had a bit dreamily look in her eyes as I stared right into hers.

I smirked and turned around satisfied. "Now tell me everything you know…" I said and then suddenly something sweet and delicious hit my nose.

I sniffed and smelled the sweetest scent of blood in my whole life. I turned around and saw that the twins could smell it too.

I never smelled this scent here before…I know the smell of everyone's blood in this castle, but this was new…

My mind wandered over to Alexiana…

"Alexiana!" I heard myself whisper and I didn't have time to think, so I ran as fast as I could to her room and slammed the door open and ran inside. My eyes widened at the sight and then I heard someone gasp behind me and knew that it was the twins.

"Alexiana no!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could to her.

**Hello!**

**Sorry for this short chapter, but I was tired and didn't want to write down pointless words down…so yeah…**

**Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Thank you Tiffers! I guess you're a new reader?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYTONE (even though it's still 4 days to Christmas)! **


	7. Chapter 7  I will explain

_It hurts. Help me…It hurts. _

_Why does it hurt? Somebody, help me… please. _

_I don't understand it. What happened? What is going to happen to me? Somebody answer me…_

_Why is it so dark here? I don't see anything. _

_I looked down at my feet, but didn't see anything. Nothing. Where my feet and the ground were supposed to be, there is nothing but darkness. _

_Pitch black darkness. Everything around me is filled with no color at all, just black darkness. _

_I started to walk. Careful and small steps at time. Left right, left right, left right._

_I suddenly stopped and turned my head to my right. Actually I don't know what's right and left anymore, in this place. I don't understand anymore where I am, what I'm doing here, where I'm supposed to go, and what is going on here. _

_Wait…this is kind of familiar… oh, I know!_

_Caleb is going to come and rescue me from this place! Well…like he used to, well…he didn't actually "rescue" me…but you get the point. _

"_Caleb…" I cried out loud, and expected him to pop out in front of me with the same beautiful smile of his, but nothing happened. No Caleb. Nothing._

"_H-He must be joking…" I whispered trying to convince myself that he will come. _

_After waiting a while, I sat down, crossed my legs, and hid my face with my hands and closed my eyes. _

"_I hate you…"_

"_I don't want to see you every again…"_

"_I wish you could just disappear from my life…"_

"_Disappear!"_

_The hurtful words that I said to Caleb, hit me hard all over my head and body. I squeezed my eyes harder together and put my hands over my ears trying to block out the words. _

_Of course it didn't help, because it came from everywhere, including my head. Inside and out. _

"_Disappear!" _

"_I hate you…"_

_When the voices slowly started to fade out, I finally opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I stood up and stared shocked around. _

_I dried my tears and breathed out in relief. _

_I was inside a big room. The room was strangely familiar. Hmm… weird._

_I walked out the living room…? and heard voices. No, it was more like whisper, like someone was whispering because they didn't want to be heart, like they were afraid to be heard…_

_I stood outside a big door where the whispers came from, but when I leaned my head closed to the door to try to catch something, about what or who they were talking about, someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around and of course when I almost shouted from shock; my mouth was covered with someone's hand. _

_I looked up and stared shocked at first and then my look turned into regret and pain. _

_Right in front of me, was standing no one but Caleb, but this time I wasn't greeted by his beautiful and soft smile, but instead I meet a cold and angry looking face staring at me like daggers. _

_I gulped and wanted to look down, but couldn't bring myself to after what I have done and said to him. I just couldn't. _

_I need to apologize! Yes, that's exactly what I'm supposed to do right now!_

_I opened my mouth, but before anything could come out of my mouth, Caleb dragged me fast but quietly away from the door and into a hallway where he looked around making sure no one was there before he opened his mouth. _

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed angry and I just stared shocked. _

"_W-What?" I choked and he sent me an angry glare before his grip around my shoulders got harder and tighter and I started to wince in pain. _

"_Caleb, let go…it hurts!" I said and tried to get away, but he only tightened his grip._

"_You call this pain, after what you said to me? Do you know how much you've hurt me, by those single words of yours!" he whispered, with hardness and pain in his voice. _

_I looked up and right into his eyes beautiful ocean blue and saw tears in them. You don't know how much pain I felt, it was even worse that having daggers sent right through you, yes it was much worse. _

_I only stared into his sad eyes full of tears. I can't believe I hurt him. I can't believe I could hurt someone innocent and pure as him. _

"_I-I'm so-"_

"_Don't say it! Don't say those words to me!" he interrupted me and my eyes widened and I felt my eyes get teary and I saw his eyes widened and his hand almost touched my cheek, as if he wanted to wipe away my tears._

_But he stopped his hand and turned away. _

"_Caleb i-!" I started, but then I suddenly felt fain in my cheek and I fell on the floor._

I gasped and opened my eyes. I sat up with sweat running down my face, and fast gasping gasps of air.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and jumped from shock. I turned my head to my right and stared right into Daren's ice cold blue eyes. I continued staring into his eyes confused before it hit him.

I understand what happened now… he slapped me.

Caleb slapped me so I would wake up! He was angry at me! I got it now.

I started to laugh like a crazy person and hit my chest when I choked on my own salvia and started to cough.

"Alexiana…are you okay?" I heard Daren's soft, but concerned voice say. I looked down at my hands and then I nodded and tears started to fall down my eyes and on my hands.

"Alex… why are you crying? Is your left eye hurting again?" I heard Daren say and then I shook my head and when I touched my left eye I felt something over it.

"Take it easy, you have a bandage over your left eye…" he said and I looked up, basically jumped out of the king size bed and ran over to the nearest mirror and looked at myself.

And he was right. I really had a bandage over my left eye, and it's weird that I didn't notice it.

"Alexiana, be careful!" Daren shouted angry and when I looked at him I pointed my finger at my eye and stared hard at him.

"What happened to my eye? Why am I like this, why in the word do I have a fucking red eye! And why don't you vampires have red eyes like in the books?" I shouted and he just stood there calmly as never before.

Did he know that I knew, or was he just too shocked to react that I found out this "little" secret…

"Look, Alexiana, I'm going to explain to you everything, just take it easy okay… don't rush over things and please be quiet while I explain everything…there are going to be things that I'm sure you won't believe, but what I'm going to tell you is only the truth and nothing else…" he said and I looked right into his eyes seeking for a lie, anything, but I only found the truth in his eyes.

Well…that was good, and I'm surprisingly shocked that I take this whole damn thing so calmly.

I have actually always believe that vampires, and those supernatural creatures exist, but I didn't actually think that they…well… _did_.

He looked at me and I just sighed and nodded my head.

He smiled and turned around walking back to the bed. He didn't sit down; he just patiently waited until I sat down on the bed before he sat down in front of me at the chair he was sitting just a few minutes ago.

I cleared my throat and felt it dry, and of course Daren realized it too and asked if I wanted to drink something.

"Yeah, glass water would be nice…" I said and he nodded and before I knew it, he suddenly disappeared and after less than 15 seconds he was back with two cups of glass water.

He gave one to me and the other one to himself. I looked down and found a cut lemon and a piece of orange at the top of the glass like they do in those beach cafés and it looks nice and refreshing.

I took a sip and my eyes widened of how good it tasted. I looked up at him and he smiled and shrugged.

"I put a bit honey in it…just to make it a bit sweeter and it's better for your throat…" he said and I sent him a small smile back and then I looked down at the glass in my hands and whispered, "You can start…"

I heard him sigh before he shifted his posture.

"I don't know where to start…"

"Start from the beginning…. Why and how did I end up here?" I said and finally looked up staring at him with my confused big eyes.

"It wasn't an accident…" he started, and I looked confused at him.

"The buss thing…it wasn't an accident, the truck that hit it, it wasn't an accident at all…" he said and my eyes widened from what he just said.

Not an accident? Why?

"It was to take you here… but we made a mistake… I made a big mistake, because I forgot that, there would be human passengers there too, -don't look at me like that Alexiana, I will explain so don't interrupt me… I didn't want the humans to die, but some did, and it wasn't my fault, well…maybe it was, but I didn't mean to…" he said and I was shocked about how sad his voice and he looked like when he told me this.

I got a feeling that this wasn't the beginning, that there was a start before the beginning, like an introduction, but it was as if he didn't want me to know or something…

"Wait, so you're saying that some of the passengers were vampires, and not humans?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded.

"Well… not everyone was vampires, there was a witch on the buss, a few humans and others were vampires… the little one was a fairy…" he said and I chocked on the water I just took a sip from and coughed.

"The little one…wait, are you telling me about that little boy on the bus that broke his arm?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Now, let me continue…" he said and looked at me and I closed my mouth and nodded my head seriously, but still shocked.

"Everyone in the bus was supposed to be a supernatural creature as you call them, but there were unfortunately three humans, included you, but we knew about you, but not the others. The guy that you "helped", I don't know if you remember him, but his name was Austin, he's a werewolf, he was supposed to acts to get you to know him just a bit, and well…he acted as if he was talking to his girlfriend and fell unconscious after the hit, and then you helped and treated him even though it was just a scratch to him, he needed to acts as if it hurt a lot since humans are weak… "I sent him a glare when he the last three words said and he cleared his throat and continued.

"For every step and move you made he reported it to me. So I knew exactly what and when you were doing things you did, but of course there was time that he didn't report because you looked over at him or was beside him, he couldn't expose the things he was doing, so there was a few moments where I didn't know what was going on a few seconds, and he reported to me because I couldn't come over, so the task was given to him so I was informed…" he took a sip from the glass and I was staring at the glass all this time he was talking about Austin.

"After he reported to me that you were badly injured I hurried over, but then I meet you at the forest and when I saw your badly state, your pale skin and your heart beating so slowly and weakly I just couldn't bear with it. I wanted to run over to you and hug you and treat the wounds right away, but before I got the chance you looked right into my eyes and then you fell unconscious. Everyone's act was over the same time you went into the forest. I asked one of my nearest friends Adrian to be there when you wake up. I thought of him, because he is more of the formal and gentle guy, so I thought that it will make you feel a bit more relaxed and calm that you waking up, with a bad ass guy beside your bed… I don't know, I thought off having Austin by your side when you wake up, but even if it doesn't look like it, he is actually a bit of a playboy and someone you call a bad ass. I'm actually surprised he didn't call you a babe, a hot bomb or anything else when you two meet, but I guess he's a guy that plays by the rules…" he stopped and I looked at him wondering why he was waiting.

He was maybe waiting for me so the words and everything would sink in before he continue. What a clever boy. I nodded to him signalizing that he can continue and he did.

"I'm sure you're curious about why we gave you the necklace, and well…it was because I wanted to see if you were the _chosen one_ or not... I was expecting you not to be, but after the "little" scene, my hopes about you now being the chosen one crashed. You don't understand how I hate it that you're the one…but I can't do anything about it…" he whispered the last sentence and looked down at the glass in his hands and it almost looked like he was in deep thoughts, but as I said almost, because he suddenly shook his head, looked up and continued.

"Then you got the red eye and you fall into unconsciousness almost all the time and it's because you're not used to it and it drains your energy and you get tired and fall asleep, and I'm not sure what happens when you're asleep. It looked like you have a good dream, but these two times you fell unconscious it looked like you had a nightmare, because you kept sobbing and crying in your dreams… and you keep on repeating the same thing, the same name…" he said and looked right into my eyes.

My heart suddenly started to beat faster and I gulped.

"You always say the name Caleb. Like "I'm sorry Caleb and I didn't mean it Caleb"…is he someone dear to you? An old friend of yours or something?" Daren asked and my lungs started to scream for air, like I was under water, but I didn't do anything to stop it. I knew this was coming. I started to feel pain in my chest again.

"Alexiana?" he whispered softly and I looked down at my lap and didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…he's a good friend of mine. Someone who doesn't deserve being with someone like me, after me saying such harsh and horrible words…I don't think that I can look myself in the eyes, like really look deep down inside my eyes and smile, not until he forgives me, and not just a simple nod saying I forgive you, but until he really looks me in the eyes and tells me that he really has forgiven me with his heart and soul. So that there won't be any grief or regret left inside of me, of course I regret for saying such unforgivable and painful words, but I don't want to have those feelings left inside of me if he really will forgive me from the bottom of his heart. I don't wish anything else…I just want him to forgive me…oh, Caleb I'm so sorry…!" I started sobbing and hid my face full of tears behind my hands.

_I'm so sorry Caleb, please forgive for what I've done and caused you… I'm really sorry; I will never do it again…so please forgive me…_

_Caleb…can you hear me?_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up and meet Daren's face that was full of concern and other expressions that I couldn't make out.

Daren can be so sweet at times, but I still don't get why I'm here…I guess I have to wait…

I nodded my head, dried my tears, drank water and nodded my head to him to continue.

"Ehm…okay, but tell me if you want anything, I will try to help you in the best way I can…" Daren stared right into my eyes when he talked and I just couldn't help but smile. It looks like he was satisfied, because he finally started talking again.

"After Stella and Isabella told me about you knowing about…us, well… I was shocked of course and it wasn't the best time, but we couldn't do anything about it, right? Once people get to know something, they want to know everything from the bottom to the top… and then I suddenly smelled blood, I was a bit confused who's blood, it was a bit familiar, and because the smell was different from the others that I have smelled, it was more…sweet and…delicious. Well it was actually a new smell. And when I figured out it was yours I was gripped with panic because I was afraid that something happened to you. When I ran into your room you sat on the floor with both your hands over your left eye. Your left eye was bleeding, not just a bit like if you cut your finger it starts to bleed, but those really deep cuts and your blood start to run out like a river that kinds of bleeding… you don't know how afraid I was!" he whispered the last sentence and I touched his ice cold hand and he looked up and I saw sadness in them.

I felt warm inside. Why is he so nice to me? Why are everyone around me that I care and start to like, getting hurt because of me? Am I cursed, or don't I deserve to be loved?

"You're different… no matter how hard I try; it seems that I just can't read your mind." He suddenly said and touched my cheek. I blushed and looked away.

"I guess I'm too special and too strong for your little brain to read me or get anything out!" I said and grinned when he chuckled.

God I love his smiling and laughing face, instead of his sad and painful...face…

My smile suddenly dropped and I thought of Caleb and his tears. It's as if he wasn't loved before, like he was always alone that when he finally found someone who could make him feel happy and warm inside, it slipped away and abandoned him…and that someone is me.

I shook my head and forced a smile and whispered, "Continue please…"

"You were hurt and in pain, but it was as if it wasn't the eye that hurt, but your chest, cause you kept on mumbling "it hurts it hurts…" while hitting your chest with one of your hands, while trying to stop the blood with your other. You looked so fragile and alone as you sat there on the ground sobbing and hitting your chest with your blood on the ground, your cloths, and your hands. Isabella walked over to you to help you, but you suddenly screamed and pushed her away from you and screamed to us to not to touch you, and it lasted like that was about 10 minutes until you got tired and fell asleep… and now you're awake and fresh, I think, and that's good… so now that you know all about us and everything, I guess it's time for you to meet the others…" he said and I suddenly got the feeling that he was hiding something.

That the "everything" wasn't everything, but I didn't bother to think about it, because maybe I didn't need to know everything… oh who am I kidding, me and my curiosity is killing me, but I will get the whole thing out someday…and this I promise myself!

"Do you want to meet someone?" Daren suddenly asked and I nodded my head and smiled.

"I want to meet the little one if I can… I want to check if he's fine… because it looked like the arm injury thing was real…" I said and he suddenly laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure, everything for you my dear!" he said and that made me think about something.

_Didn't he call me his wife a few days ago? To say the truth, I don't even know for how long I've been here… it may be a week, a few days or even more, because I get the feeling that after the necklace thing the only thing I do is sleep… _

_I feel a bit hungry too_… I rubbed my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to sneeze. I blinked, shook my head and rubbed my nose.

"You're hungry?" he asked and I nodded and when he stood up and was on his way walking away, I grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

He turned around and smiled to me sending his "What do you want?" look and I playfully hit his arm and he laughed and shot his hand up signing that he surrounded.

"Why... did you call me your wife?" I asked embarrassed and looked away, but when I looked up it shocked me how red his face was and then I couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

"Aww… how cute, you're blushing, and your face is red as tomato!" I laughed and pointed at his face like a child. His face was redder than a tomato actually.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me on the bed and jumped on the bed too, so he was on top of me with his face just a few inches away from mine.

My heart suddenly started to pound fast and I felt my entire blood running up to my face. He suddenly started leaning closer and closer until our lips almost touched and I closed my eyes shut automatically.

"Now, tell me my dear Alex…who is the one blushing and looking like a red tomato, huh?" he suddenly whispered to my ear and blew air softly on my face.

My eyes shut open I found him standing beside the bed smirking down on me. My eyes widened and I felt my face burn like a volcano and grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

He dodged the pillow and ran out the room laughing.

"I'll be right back with your food, miss tomato face…" he shouted and grinned before he disappeared out of the room leaving me and my burning red face alone in the room.

"Stupid jerk!" I whispered and giggled. I let myself fall on the bed and I threw my hands up in the air taking a deep breath with a happy grin on my face.

"I can't believe he's making me laugh so easily…" I said and took a pillow and hugged it tightly closing my eyes.

"_I see that you're having fun here…" I heard a familiar voice hiss in my head. My eyes shut automatically up and I sat up and stared right at Caleb that was standing 2 meters away from me. _

"_C-Caleb!" I shouted and I stood up, i took a step towards him only to be stopped by his deadly glare. _

"_Is this how you apologize? Is this your way of apologizing to someone, huh? Tell me Alexiana Delaney Scarlett! Is this the way you apologize to someone?" he said angry and my eyes widened of how cold his eyes were. _

_I shook my head tears filling my eyes. _

_No, this isn't Caleb! It can't be him! His eyes are different, like he is someone else…! Like one body with to personalities!_

_I have read in books and watched in movies, but this can't be the same can it? _

"_Look Caleb, I'm sorry…I wanted to apologize to you and tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much pain and for the horrible and unforgivable things I have said to you…! I'm really sorry, Caleb! Please forgive me!" I begged walking over to him. _

"_I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you and you know it! You know how much I actually care about you Caleb!" I whispered and touched his cheek gently. His skin was so soft and so clean!_

_I looked right into his eyes and I told him nothing but the truth and it looked like he could see it too. Because his eyes softened and it looked like he was the same old Caleb, but then he suddenly froze and his eyes turned ice cold again, and he suddenly pushed me and shook his head. _

"_You're not different at all… you are just like the other girls! You only use me and say sweet words, because you want the power right? You just want this power don't you, because with this power you will be the most powerful creature in the world and that's the only reason isn't it, you bitch!" he shouted and my eyes widened when he called me a bitch. _

"_W-What!" I chocked and I took a step back like someone just punched me in the face. _

"_You heard me! You just want the power don't you! You actually don't care about my brother Caleb do you, you just use him to get to the power, right!" he suddenly shouted and when he realized what he said he covered his hand over his mouth and turned away cursing. _

_I stared shocked at him and the words finally sunk in. _

"_Y-Your brother C-Caleb…what are you talking about?" I whispered and he turned around and stared right into my eyes and it looked as if he could see right through me and right into my soul. _

"_Forget it, but don't you dare tell me lies you bitch!" he hissed angry and disappeared. _

I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes and stared right into Daren's eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, I brought you food!" he said and I stared confused at him before I sat up and looked around.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry and thanks!" I said and forced a smile, but deep down I knew something was wrong and it bothered me. Did I fall asleep without noticing?

"You know, I was just gone for 10 minutes and when I got back you were sleeping again… and you're drooling…" he said and pointed at me, and my eyes widened and I looked embarrassed away wiping the drool off my face with my hand, and when I looked at my hand there was no drool or anything.

I suddenly heard Daren laugh and I realized he tricked me. I turned around and hit his head giggling.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he laughed and dried his tears while grinning to me. I smiled back and looked down at the plate on my lap that Daren gave me.

The food looked delicious. There was tomato soup, bred with butter, fried egg and salad, and of course orange juice. But no matter how hungry I was Caleb's words kept bugging me.

What did he mean by his brother Caleb? Does Caleb have a twin brother or something? No, that can't be, because the look in his eyes, it was still the Caleb I know, even if it was for just a second his eyes was still the same Caleb I knew. The two seconds look told me everything.

But I still don't get anywhere near the answer. Who is Caleb, and I mean like who is he really, and what did he mean by "power" and "like the other girls"?

I shook my head, took a bite of the bread and a sip of orange juice while making thinking sounds, not realizing Daren's indescribable looks he was sending me.

**Hello!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**GOT ANY COOL PRESENTS?**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTRA LONG, WITH OVER 4 THOUSAND WORDS ALMOST 5 THOUSAND…LOL…I ACTUALLY NEVER WRITE THAT MUCH, CAUSE I'M A BIT LAZY AND DON'T WANT TO WRITE MUCH JUST TOO…WELL…WRITE MEANINGLESS WORDS…**

**I WANT THE CHAPTERS TO HAVE MEANING AND A POINT AND NOT JUST USELESS WORDS…IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, AND YOU WRITERS WHO ALSO WRITES STORIES KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT….! ^3^**

**WELL…ENOUGH WITH MY TALK AND AGAIN…**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_LOVE_

_DarknessInYourEyes_

_XXX_


	8. HEY GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT!

HEY GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I just wanted to say that I won't be continuing writing this story for a while…

I mean, I have bunch of school stuff I don't know how to continue it I don't want to start writing bunch of crappy words, just to write something...(I'm pretty sure you writers understand what I'm talking about XD)

I guess I need to take a **"vacation"** from it and figure out how to continue and how the story should end, if you my dear readers have some **suggestions** or **imaginations** that you would **love** to have **in the story just PM me**^-^

**And if some of you want TO BE PART OF THE STORY, LIKE HAVING A CHARACTER just write:**

**Name: (write down the first name and the last name of the character you want to be in the story, and you can also type the nickname after then, but don't forget to say nickname or something, so I don't get the wrong idea…XD)**

**Age: **

**Height:**

**Genre:**

**Hair/hair color:**

**Eye color: **

**Interests:**

**Good or Evil: (if you want to be good or evil, a friend or an enemy)**

**Biography: (So I kind of know a bit about that character, so I won't make the character a psycho or a total weirdo…XD You DON'T have to write much, maybe a sentence or two…=)**

**How you want your character to be: (for example…a nerd, a hot one, a beauty, selfish…etc….and I mean, it would have been cool, if you guys picked not just the beauty or the one hot type of girl/boy…but YOU decide! =) )**

**Creature: (vampire, human, werewolf, mermaid, elf, pixie, dwarf…etc.)**

Things will get better and more interesting in the story! **I PROMISE!**

But please comment and PM me of what you think I should do better in the story… PM me please and tell me if you want to ask or have an idea or something…XD

But for now…**I'm really sorry!**

And if I haven't wisher you an **AWESOME NEW YEAR**, I wish you one (I know that it's a bit too **late** to say that now, but it's **better now than never**…=)…)

But **Comment and PM if, then maybe I will start writing the story, faster that I thought I would be! Come with suggestions and maybe I'll even use them! **

**Bye, bye…my dark and light ones! **

**DO. NOT. FORGET. WHAT. I TOLD. YOU. GUYS! XD**

**PEACE OUT! **

**DARKNESSINYOUREYES**

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9  Caleb  Leila  Lovehate?

Warnings: might be a bit violence in the story and cursing's! 

This story is mine and the characters too! 

**...**

I opened my eyes and blinked.

'Where am I' I thought while looking around the room and the surroundings looked very familiar, but something was still different.

I pushed the covers off with my feet and slid down the bed. I felt a little nauseous and a weird feeling kept on bugging me telling that something was wrong, but I ignored it and kept moving to the white closed door.

I stopped in front of it and reached my hand to the handle when the lights suddenly went off and I was standing in complete darkness.

I shivered when I suddenly felt a cold wind play around me. I took a deep breath and tried to open the door, but the door handle didn't bug.

I tried harder, but the door still didn't want to open. I felt my hands shiver and my heart beating faster and faster, and I could suddenly see my own breath.

'What is going on?' I thought while I looked around the room, and then I suddenly spotted someone standing by the window.

I jumped in shocked and hit my head at the door. The figure by the window stood still while it stared right at me, as if it was studying me.

"H-Hello?" I said carefully with a scared voice. I coughed and felt my throat completely dry. I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze and when I shook my head and squeezed my nose I felt something touch my arm.

I looked up and stared right into the most ice-cold and filled with pure hatred eyes brown eyes. I blinked shocked and took a step back only to bump into the door behind me.

The figure only kept staring at me with those piercing eyes and I flinched when it squint its eyes. I gulped and felt my throat burn and hurt and the figure suddenly leaned closer and closer until we had just a few centimeters distance from our faces.

"You still haven't awakened? That's weird…" it said before it suddenly bit its own hand and the smell of its blood hit me like a river. It suddenly felt so hungry, like I haven't eaten in months.

The smell was so sweet and delicious that I could feel my salvia on my lips. I knew I was drooling, but I couldn't do anything about it.

The smell was just so delicious and aromatic.

I didn't realize that I closed my eyes until I felt something soft and wet touch my lips. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the red hand.

The things hand was full of blood and even though everyone would have thought it looked and was disgusting I thought the other way. It somehow looked so good and fresh.

I leaned closer and started to suck on the wound where the blood was peeping out. I could feel my thirst drying out and I finally felt relaxed. I sighed and when I opened my eyes I saw the things eyes.

They were filled with pure evil and hatred, but it was as if the hatred wasn't meant for me…because he was smiling like he was…proud?

I didn't understand it, but ignored it.

"Better?" he asked and I only nodded my head. I blinked and cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked and he looked surprised before he suddenly turned around and laughed. I stared confused at him before I gasped when he suddenly started to change. His body was basically changing into something… or someone.

I blinked and for some reason I didn't feel as surprised as I would and that was very weird.

He suddenly turned around and I stared right at myself. Well…the other me. I gaped shocked.

"Hello…me." The other me said and waved, sending a cold smile that sent shivers down my back.

"Surprised?" she asked and laughed when I couldn't even afford to nod.

She had pitched white slightly wavy hair reaching down to her waist, and two dark holes as eyes that you could lose yourself into. Her skin was white as a blanket and it was surprisingly beautiful. She had a tiny and slender waist, and long skinny legs. She was the thing you called perfect.

She looked very intelligent and she made everyone shiver in respect and fear.

'Is this really me?' I thought and as if she could read my mind she laughed and said with a low teasing voice, "Yes, I am you…but 100 times better in every way!" and laughed when my eyes widened.

"Join me and we will become one! You will get everything you want and you will become beautiful in every way that every woman wishes to be and men to own!" she said reaching out her arms toward me.

I blinked and my mind suddenly felt blank when I looked into her black mysterious eyes.

"Come…" she whispered with a soft and surprisingly gentle voice.

I took a step toward her and lifted my hand up toward her wanting to take her hand.

"Stop Alexiana!" a voice shouted and both the other I and I turned our heads to our left. My eyes widened and I felt my knees go weak.

Caleb was standing right in front of me there with his mysterious but beautiful eyes. I suddenly smiled and it felt as if butterflies flew were inside my stomach when he suddenly returned my smile with his beautiful and warm one.

"Caleb! Is that really you?" I whispered and he blinked confused before his face changed and he had a serious look on his face. He turned his gaze toward the other me and walked closer before he suddenly stopped as if he walked right into an invisible wall.

"Leila!" he hissed angry while staring at the other me. I blinked confused and stared as the two stared at each other.

"My my...what a sweet surprise! Caleb, is that you're name now? Pathetic!" she said and smirked when he suddenly crunched his fists angry.

"Why so angry? Aren't you happy to see me love?" she said and I blinked.

'Love? What are they talking about?' I thought confused and the other me turned her head toward me and smiled.

"Come…"she whispered and stared right into my eyes and once again my mind went blank and blurry.

"Alexiana! Don't look her in the eyes! Don't trust her, and don't touch her! Whatever she does don't trust her!" Caleb shouted and I blinked and shook my head.

I looked at Caleb that was staring at me as if he was…begging me not to…?

"Don't listen to him dear, come to me…come…" she whispered once again, but this time a bit harsher. I shook my head and didn't dear to look up and into her eyes, because it made me feel weird each times I do.

I heard someone sigh, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Don't be so stubborn!" she said and crossed her arms. I looked up at and stopped at a necklace she was wearing.

My eyes widened when I realized that it was The Red Vampire Stone.

What was it doing on her neck?

"Oh this thing? This is something I got from Caleb on my birthday! You know what he said and did when he gave this to me?" she said and I looked up and stared into her eyes once again, but nothing happened. I didn't feel weird or anything.

"Leila…stop it!" Caleb shouted angry and my head shot to him and I wondered why he was so angry and why he didn't come over.

"He told me that he loved me and that I was the only one in his life that made him feel like finally finding the goal in his life…that we will always be together forever and ever! You know how happy I was when he said that! I thought I would die from happiness…but oh how wrong and foolish I was!" she hissed the last words and the air suddenly around got cold.

"He came back to me at midnight and you know what happened? He killed me! He fucking killed me!" she shouted and pointed her finger at him while my eyes widened.

I looked at Caleb that looked back at me right in the eyes.

"W-What?" I chocked shocked and he shook his head, as if he was signalizing me not to believe her.

"Come here Alexiana…I need a hug! Please comfort me and give me strength!" she whispered and when I looked at her, she had tears running down her eyes and down her cheek and drip down her chin and her eyes red and puffy.

I felt so sad for her that I took a step toward her when I heard Caleb shout loud.

I looked at him and he stared at right at me with sadness, anger and shock. My eyes widened when I suddenly saw blood running down his chest. He touched his chest and blinked confused at what just happened.

I screamed when he suddenly collapsed on the ground. I ran to him and suddenly hit something hard and fell on the ground. I groaned and looked up.

It was as if an invisible wall was stopping me from going over to Caleb.

'Was the wall the reason he couldn't come closer?' I thought and looked at the bleeding Caleb lying on the ground panting hard.

I screamed and stood up again running to him, but to only hit the invisible wall again.

"Stop it! Forget him and come to me! We can be one, you and me!" she said and shouted in frustration when I couldn't come near Caleb that was suffering on the ground.

"Please help him!" I whispered crying.

"Why should I? He killed me, so why should I help him?" she smirked and looked at her nails.

"Please! Help him! He's dying!" I shouted and hit the invisible wall in front of me.

"I don't want to!" she said and smiled when I stared at her with shock.

"A-Alex-xiana…" Caleb whispered and looked up at me weakly making my heart sink.

"Caleb, please hold on!" I said and my sight was once again starting to get blurry because of my tears.

"Awww…poor bastard is going to die!" the other me said and giggled.

"Please! I'll do anything, but please help him! Don't let him die!" I sobbed when Caleb looked at me with his eyes filled with so much sadness.

"Anything? You sure? Then come to me… let us become one, and I will save that poor bastard…"she whispered and I looked up at her and dried my tears with my hand.

"yeah…" she said and shrugged smiling.

"Al-exi-a-ana…d-don't d-do th-that…" Caleb whispered weakly trying to get up.

"You should hurry up or he will die…tick-tock-tick-tock…" she said and smiled.

I stood up and walked to the other me that stood there grinning satisfied.

I looked at Caleb that was lying on the ground bloody staring at me.

"No… don't!" he said weakly and I just sent him a smile before I turned back to the other me and took a deep breath.

…**..**

**HELLO!**

**I'm back…yay! Lol…but anyway…I was just sitting and listening to music and didn't have anything to do…so I thought of writing something to fill my boredom…and I ended up writing a chapter for The Day I Meet You…XD**

**Good right! This chapter is kind of different… somehow…I think…**

**But anyway! **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! =)**

**I really appreciate that and will be really happy! =)**

**I will tell you guys one thing:**

**MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS!**

**And for now…**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Dark**


	10. Chapter 10 - Meeting the others

**Hey guys…i'm really sorry that i didn't update in such a long time…god, how long has it been? 1 year? **

**I have to be honest and I was actually going to give up on this story, because I just didn't know how to continue it any longer, but now that I have read through the chapters so far…I thought…"why not give it a try?" I can't just give up right now, I mean…I could still save the story somehow, and make something out of it, right? ^^**

**But,…I don't really know how it will turn out, but hopefully you guys haven't abandoned it and forgive me for my laziness, reader block etc. and give this story another chance? 3**

…

I opened my eyes slowly as I blinked the blurriness out of my sight. Looking around I found myself in my room. Sitting up I stretched and slid out of the bed before walking to the bathroom to take get me ready.

What time was it anyway? Nah- who cares?

Walking towards the mirror I looked at my reflection and blinked slightly at the sight. Something was off. I leaned closer to the mirror before I shook my head shrugging.

After brushing my teeth and getting done with my bathroom business I walked back to my room and over to the closet. I wonder what I'm going to be wearing today. By the way, I haven't seen or heard from the twins, where are they?

Looking at the door, I was expecting them to burst in with their energy any minute now, it made me really wonder when they didn't. The place was so quiet for some reason.

_Alexiana…_

I looked around in shock when I heard my name in the air. What is that?

My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered the dream.

I was there together with the other me…and then it was the strange room and the wall… and Caleb was…Caleb!

_Caleb! Can you hear me! Are you okay? What happened? Please answer me!_

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I didn't feel anything, no connection nothing. I grabbed the necklace and held it tightly as I focused on Caleb. I have to concentrate, try something!

_Caleb! Please answer me!_

I was suddenly interrupted by a sudden noise by my side. Jumping in shock I found the door opened and the twins stood there looking at me with concern.

"…S-Stela…Isabella…it's you guys…" I said confused as I stared at them as they stood there by the door looking at me worried.

"A-Are you okay now Alex?" Stella suddenly asked as they both went slowly into the room as if not wanting to scare me off. I looked at them before I remembered the things I did and what happened.

"Yes I'm fine…thank you…and I'm so sorry about the way I have acted…I just, I guess I was just so confused and- just a total wreck." I apologised with a clearly guilty look on my face as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's okay Alex, we're just happy to see you doing fine, that's all that matters!" they said in unison as they looked at each other before walking towards me with a smile.

"Thank you…Stella…Isabella!" I said as we hugged before letting go. I smiled towards them as they grinned back happily before poking my cheek.

"Now now don't cry, it doesn't fit you! Come on, let's get you dressed we have a big day ahead of us, and you're going to meet the others!" Stella said with a happy smile as I felt a smile form on my lips.

"R-Really?" I said as they both smiled nodding their heads before chuckling from my reaction.

"Sweet!" I said happily as I thought about the little one. Wasn't he a fairy or something?

I walked to the mirror after I was fully clothed to inspect the sight and smiled nodding my head satisfied.

I wore black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red cardigan.

I found myself staring at the mirror as I found the reflection shaped in a weird way.

"_It's not over Alexiana …this is just the beginning!"_

I took a scared and shocked step back as I stared at my other me in the reflection grinning evilly at me shaking her finger from left to right.

"_Ah-ah-ah… there is no use escaping sweetie…after all, I am you." _The reflection said as I back off before turning around walking off as fast as possible from the mirror, when a sudden laughter was heard from behind me.

I closed my eyes. Think Alexiana think! Everything you have experienced so far, everything that happened. There is some connection here, something is the main goal! It has to be!

"Alex…the food is ready, you should hurry up, and Daren is waiting for you at the dining hall!" Stella's voice suddenly interrupted my thought.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back before I sat down at the bed. I glanced towards the mirror before looking down at the floor.

"What exactly is going on? Was that all just a dream, or did it actually happen? But it was different, but felt real…and the mirror, she told me… I saw it myself…" I looked back at the mirror before standing up and walking slowly towards it looking at it carefully and cautiously.

I stood in front of it as I glanced around for anyone. The twins had long gone out of the room and I was alone here. I touched the glass and jumped back in case something happened, but nothing did. I sighed as I stared at it only to be met by my own reflection. A girl with her hair set up in a high pony tail and put on make-up. I looked good to be honest.

I turned around as I stared at the reflection, thinking that maybe _something_ would have happened, like it always did. But it didn't. I sighed and shook my head confused as I walked towards the door.

Glancing one last time back at the mirror, I walked out the door and towards the dining hall. The place was suddenly crowded with servants and workers as I walked past by all kind of areas, halls and door.

"Good morning Mrs. Scarlett."

"Mrs. Scarlett."

"Good morning Mrs. Scarlett"

I started shocked back as I smiled politely back and nodded my head greeting the others as I heard my name getting called out in greetings. What was going on? How did they know my name? but on the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised if they knew, I mean… I didn't mean to brag, but it's like…after everything I went through and am going through, I wouldn't be surprised. I feel like I have caused quite some trouble here to be frank.

When I stood outside the door to the dining hall, I took a deep breath, before I opened it and walked inside to only be greeted by silence.

"Huh… where is everyone?" I looked around confused as I walked further into the room. The table was covered in food, but the place was deserted. What's going on?

"You're late sleeping princess." A sudden voice said causing me heart attack and a two meters high jump in the air from shock.

"D-Daren, I was… just… I wasn't that late!" I said back as I showed my tongue before turning around facing a grinning Daren that stood by the door balcony leaning on the wall before walking in leaving the door open.

"How are you feeling Alex?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice as he looked worried at me.

"I-I'm fine thanks… why is everyone asking me that? Did something happen?" I asked him confused as he sat down in front of his table and put his chin on top of his palm as he studied me.

"I'm glad to hear that! Do you really not remember anything Alex? You memories are getting slower and slower, and that's not good. We have to get you checked up because of that necklace!" he said and I looked at him before signing and sitting down on a chair in front of the dining table.

"I-I guess… I mean, yeah, my memories are getting worse each day, like every day until so far is being erased…until there is an empty memory lane with nothing in it. It's scary to be thinking that to be honest, I don't want to lose my memories Daren!" I said with a hoarse voice as I hid my face with my hands closing my eyes.

"I'm scared Daren. Lately the time has flown so fast, and weird and unexpected things happened that I didn't expect. I'm scared, but most of all…so very very confused. What is the purpose of this stone, why am I here, how do we know each other, why has my life gone against me?" I asked him holding back my tears as I stared at Daren confused seeking for an answer.

"…I don't know Alex…I really don't know, but. I promise you that I will do everything I have to make you feel better, to make you feel save. I know that you had hard times, and this is all confusing and new to you. Hell, even I would have freaked out after everything that has happened to you, and I'm surprised that you're so strong and pretty calm about it in which case other would probably have gone crazy by everything that you've been through!" Daren said as he walked over to me and sat down on his one knee as he took my hand looking straight into my eyes.

"Alexiana… basically what I'm trying to say is that you're not alone. I am here with you, Stella and Isabella are here for you, everyone is, you're not alone. If something is bothering you or scaring you, you can always seek us, seek for me and I will be there for you. If I can't always be there for you, at the right time just think about me, and I will always be here…in your heart beside you." He said as he gently touched my heart area before smiling gently and touching my cheek.

"Thank you Daren…it really means a lot to me hearing those words…" I said smiling back at him before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Let's eat…I'm starving!" I said and he chuckled before he stood up and walked over to his seat.

"In a minute, the others haven't arrived yet!" he said and I looked at him confused before I remembered about the twins words about me getting to meet the others today.

As soon as he said those words the door suddenly shot open and I heard shuffling sounds, people talking and steps coming towards us.

As I turned around I was met by five different people. There were two girls and three guys walking towards us with smiles on their faces. I searched for the little one as everyone approached us.

"Daren hey dude! What's up?" suddenly one of the guys shouted out as he jogged over to Daren before patting his on his shoulder grinning.

"Hey Phoen! I'm just talking with a beautiful lady sitting over there that you have totally ignored just now by the way!" he said jokingly as I chuckled at the guys reaction as he turned around and looked at me before his eyes widened.

"Damn, I didn't see that petite looking beauty over there, how couldn't I not notice her!?" he said as he suddenly jogged over to me and grinned bowing before looking at me.

He was also very handsome. He had chocolate brown middle hair and honey brown eyes that were somehow sparkling in the light. His skin was slightly pale and his body was firm and build – pretty sure girls were gawking at him while he was in his pants flashing off his stomach. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt, black pants, and a white ring on his ring finger shaped with a weird stone in it. He was tall and had pointy ears- Wait… what? Pointy ears? Is he an elf or something… yeah, probably… why aren't I surprised?

"Welcome my lady, my name is Phoenix Ferrici Laron. I'm that the handsome friend of Daren's and you must be the famous Alexiana Delaney Scarlett!" he said taking my hand before kissing it gent ly showing off his pure white perfect teeth.

"Nice to meet you Phoen, and yes that's me, but you can just call me Alex." I said smiling before winking making him turn his head over his shoulder looking at Daren.

"Daren dude I already like this girl! She seems awesome!" he said as he turned his head back towards me and grinned.

"Good to know, and are you singl-"

"Okay that's enough Phoen get lost!" the guy was suddenly pushed away as a beautiful girl stood in front of me glaring at Phoen before rolling her eyes smiling.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Luricia, but you can just call me Lucy since that's probably easier to remember. It's really nice to be finally meeting you after everything I have heard about you all those years!" she said and I smiled back at her not really noticing something strange about the last words.

"Oh …nice to meet you too Lucy!" I said back smiling at her before studying her futures. She had beautiful curly ash blonde hair reaching to her waist, dark blue pretty doe eyes, a slender body and short sleeves dark red and black cotton classic Goth type Lolita dress, with…black combat boots? Well…okay, I guess they match together, somehow…

Now that I looked at her, she actually looked like a doll.

"You're so pretty it's almost unbelievable…" I said admiring her with a smile not noticing the looks on everyone's faces before laughter was suddenly heard the table.

"Yeah, but that's only because she's a witch! She actually a 579 years old woman in a youths disguise!" a guy said as I turned my head towards him before gaping slightly at Lucy.

She is what? A witch, and wait, that's not important but… _that _old! Wow, I was not expecting that one…or did I?

"Andrew Goratti Feng Lee… are you asking for you dead bed because you know that's not a problem for me to do right!?" Lucy suddenly shouted as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside the guy that called her an old hag.

The guy suddenly laughed nervously shaking his head before Lucy suddenly had a sword in her hand that she swung at him where he luckily managed to jump back. He suddenly took out an apple and threw it at her as he shouted "fetch!" before running around the table from her and towards me.

"I'm Andrew…nice to meet you Alex- and goodbye Alex." He shouted as he ran off with a shout as Lucy suddenly appeared behind him with an angry look on her face.

"Help me Daren! That old witch is going to kill me again!" he shouted as he ran around the hall trying to get away from an angry Lucy. Doesn't she have special powers, or is she toying around with him?

"Sorry Andrew, but this is your problem, and you know that Lucy is older than me and stronger." He said as he shrugged chuckling from the sight.

I smiled at them running around as I studied the joker in the ground running away and around from Lucy.

He had surprisingly beautiful hair, short deep red that looked almost like blood to be honest. His skin was tanned as if kissed by the sun making it look perfect, tall and handsome. His eyes were hard to catch, but when he stood in front of me introducing him I remembered his eyes being black. Like pitch black, almost like a cats must I say. He was wearing a black tank top showing off his muscles, black skinny jeans, bling piercing on his eyebrow and one on his left ear.

"He's the joker among us, don't worry you'll get used to him it's easy and he's cool." A voice suddenly said beside me. Bingo! I knew he was the joker.

I looked to my side and found a young girl looking at me with a smile. She looked like she was 12-13 no older. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Yes, he does. What's your name?" I asked her and she cleared her throat before opening her mouth to answer my question when someone suddenly jumped on me.

Jumping in shock I stared at a small boy staring at me with a grin before I suddenly remembered who it was an smiled.

"Hey! There you were, I was looking for you!" I said before hugging him back as he giggled.

"I was here all the time, you just didn't see me!" he said with a pout as I ruffled his hair.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry, you were going to tell me your name" I said to the girl that was now focused on the food on the table before she looked at me with her mouth full of food before she spit it out embarrassed and dried her mouth.

"Uhm..y-yeah… my name is Rosalina Marie Laron, nice to meet you Alexiana." She said with a small bow as she smiled at me. I smiled back and chuckled before studying her.

She had chocolate brown long hair reaching down to her bum, and honey brown beautiful eyes. Her skin was slightly pale and she had a pretty petite body. She was wearing a green long dress, a beautiful crystal tiara on her forehead and a white ring on her ring finger shaped with a weird stone in it…wait didn't I see this one before?

Yes, now I remember. Phoen had one too!

"Rosa… you aren't possibly-"

"Yes, Phoen is my big brother." She answered for me with a smile and a small nod. I 'oh-ed' at the new discovery as she shrugged before sitting down, and started eating.

"You forgot to ask me Alex!" the little one on my lap said with a pout as I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, what's is your name my little one?" I asked him and he grinned as he rubbed his head as if preparing himself.

"hehe…well, my name is Drake!" he said and I blinked from the…a little bit unfitting name for his appearance. I mean, he was just so cute looking with his big forest green eyes, dark green hair that had the shape of a…ducks butt… tanned beautiful skin and a small petite body of 7 to 9 years old boy. He was too cute, but I can't judge him differently because of a name.

"I know what you're thinking Alex…but he's growing up, his body is taking a lot of time to process the changed he's going through and is going through, but he only got some time left until his body changed into an adult one. So don't judge him that fast, he may look like a child, but he's older than you." Lucy suddenly said out of nowhere which made me jump slightly at the sudden response and the fact that she just said that the little baby boy- okay he's not a baby, but still was older than me.

"What? But he looks like a nine years old boy!" I said confused and the little one suddenly chuckled as I looked at him.

"He's actually 20 in human years Alex." Daren said with a laugh and I stared shocked at the little guy sitting on my lap with his innocent looking eyes staring right back at me with a grin.

"I feel dizzy from all of the information." I said with a sigh as I leaned on the chair as Daren was suddenly beside me looking worried at me.

"Daren…I'm fine, it was a joke, but I'm seriously getting confused by your system and your world…what the heck, I feel lost." I said as I rubbed my head wildly and confused.

"You'll get used to it, and you will soon enough find out everything, but now it's eating time!" Daren said with a smiled before he gave me a gentle squeeze before walking back to his place.

"Yay! Food!" Andrew suddenly shouted as he appeared out of nowhere already sitting on a seat in front of the table.

I studied him as I shook my head. Andrew is the most mysterious one, I don't know why. But I have a feeling about him, that there is something odd about him.

"Aaaalex, eaaat!" the little one suddenly said as he held out a spoon for me as I blinked and laughed at his cuteness not caring about the age. Who gives a carrot about his age, he's super cute.

…

**What'cha think? **

**I'm trying to make good things out of the story, not just bad things. Haha **

**Review, fav, follow :D**

**Tell me what you think so far ^^**

**Btw, sorry for any grammar mistakes etc. I never really go through my story and I don't really check through the mistakes and stuff but please don't scold me! .**


	11. Chapter 11 Call me Jae

It has been three days since I met the others, well…almost everyone. It has been a good time, I got closer to Lucy and we became good friends. We have spent a lot of time together, and of course the twins Stella and Isabella were with us most of the time, when they didn't have a job to do.

We were now sitting in my room chatting about all kinds of different things that got my mind into a mess, but it was fun. I suddenly stretched and felt my stomach rumble from hunger which made me quickly cover it with my hands embarrassed which made them laugh.

"Seems like someone is hungry, huh? Well, I'm getting pretty hungry myself, so let's go to the kitchen and get us something good to eat!" Lucy said with a big smile as she glided off the bed and turned towards us with her hands on her hips.

I chuckled as I looked at her and jumped off the bed shrugging. "Sure let's go girls to the almighty kitchen!" I said laughing as I heard them follow out the door. I suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom so I stopped and turned around.

"I just need to take a quick visit to the bathroom and I'll be right back. I'll met you guys there." I said and Stella and Isabella looked at each other giggling before they nodded and Lucy made a grimace.

"Sure take your time and poo away!" she said laughing when I sent her a look that said "seriously, poo of all things?"

I shook my head and smiled as I made my way to the bathroom. I sighed as I made my way deep in thoughts as I rounded the corner. I haven't seen or heard anything from Caleb this whole time.

I hope he's okay. I don't know what I will do if he's not, I hurt him so bad. And the dream, it wasn't a dream was it? because of the girl in the reflection a few days ago. I haven't seen her, or well… uhm, the other "me" in a few days. Which I was honestly grateful, because she freaked me out but on the other side I wanted to ask her about Caleb.

She knew him, and it looks like she knows him a lot better than I do. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside before locking it and sighing. This is so messed up everything. I never got the fully answers I seek. Everyone is avoiding questions they don't want to answer.

God damn it, I'm so freaking confused right now! I let out a hiss of air as I leaned on the sink and looked up staring at my reflection in the mirror. I shook my head and walked to the toilet and a after a few minutes I was done with my business. I washed my hands and I was suddenly attacked by a major headache.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I grabbed my head trying to stop it. God what's going on?! I suddenly felt nauseous as I stumbled and fell my back hitting the wall as I sank down to the floor.

It felt like someone was pressing my brain from all directions and I whimpered from the pain. I kept my eyes shut when I suddenly felt the room turn deadly cold. Shivering as I clenched to my head and finally opening my eyes slightly I saw a shadow in front of me.

I was suddenly hit by fear. I shook my head and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't have enough air, as I started to gasp for it. I need air! I suddenly started to panic as I screamed. Or it felt like it, but my throat was so dry and it felt like the oxygen in the room suddenly disappeared as I sat there shivering cold, in fear and pain gasping.

"Please make it go away. Please." I kept repeating in a low voice as I suddenly felt the coldness in the room disappear as something started warm me. I opened my eyes slightly as the headache started to fade and the pain was almost gone.

I looked down and found the necklace shining brightly red with a beautiful glow. I felt calm as I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly to my chest while chanting words to myself I have never heard. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around. I pushed myself up slowly as I put my weight on the sink while leaning over it breathing in and out to try to steady and calm my fast beating heart.

As I finally managed to calm down I looked up at the mirror. I suddenly saw the other "me" stare back with a sad look on her face. I touched the mirror as I stared at her.

"What do you want? Please tell me what's going on? Who are you?" I asked her as she suddenly opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a sudden movement behind her. I stared in shock as a shadow came closer behind.

I could see the look on her face that she was scared before she suddenly made a painful grimace and looked at something behind me in fear which made me turn around fast. I looked around but found no one.

As I slowly turned back to the mirror she was gone and was replaced by a very confused girl. I sighed and shook my head. I was on my way to walk out the bathroom when i suddenly stopped abruptly. I turned around before I suddenly walked back to the mirror and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my dear dance God." I gaped at myself as I stared at my hair. It was a few shades lighter, so I now had brown hair instead of black. Oh dear Lord, what's going on? I touched it as I let it slide through my fingers as I stared at it.

I closed my eyes. No no this can't be happening. I'm just hallucinating. When I open my eyes, my hair is going to be back to the pitch black one it has always been! Okay.

I opened on of my eyes slowly and whimpered when I still had the same brown hair instead of my black. I suddenly felt my chest tighten as I grabbed the edges of the sink and tightened the grip. I have to calm down. Okay Alex, breath in slowly and breath out. Come on girl, you can take it.

It's nothing special, just that you're in a castle full of supernatural creatures, have one of your eyes turn bloody red and your hair turning brown. No biggie. Right! Right?

I suddenly turned away and opened the door as I walked out mumbling.

"This will get over right? I probably dyed my hair while I was drunk. Yeah that must be it." I nodded my head and then I stopped. "But I wasn't drunk; I haven't drunk any alcohol in this place for as long as I have been here!" I reminded myself as I continued walking no really thinking where I was going.

I suddenly heard laugher and sounds coming from a room a few meters away from where I stood. I suddenly felt curious as I slowly made my way to the room. Standing outside it I suddenly pressed my ear to the door and tried to catch a few sound or words.

I heard some more laugher and then a few voices. I suddenly heard footsteps before the door was suddenly opened which made me jump slightly in panic. God, they are going to think I'm a freak or something. Sneaking around like that and listening to other people.

I tried to think about a good excuse to make up when I looked up and found a familiar face looking at me confused before his lips where replaced with a small smile.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Phoen suddenly said which made me blink confused before I opened my mouth to answer when another figure appeared this time a beautiful girl.

"P-Phoen hey, uhm… I was just looking for the kitchen?" I said almost as if I was questioning myself which made him chuckle. I almost wanted to mentally smack myself in the face from that stupid lame excuse.

"Aha, you were looking for the kitchen?" he said with amusement in his voice probably not believing me as he leaned on the door frame crossing his arms looking godly handsome. Okay, stop having thoughts like that. But well, yeah he is really handsome.

"Y-Yeah?" I said sounding unsure once again. The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly sent us looking at the person. It was that beautiful girl.

"So are you going to help this poor lost puppy look for the kitchen or are you going to be standing here all day long?" she said jokingly as she smiled to me. I blinked as I studied her. I haven't seen her here before.

She was really beautiful, with the height of probably 5'6 an inch taller than me, since I was 5'5 myself. She had long sun streaked brown curly hair that was now set up in a messy high ponytail. She had pretty vivid green eyes that were full of life and energy. She seemed like a totally tom-boy though to be honest. Instead of wearing those girly clothes, she had on two different coloured socks black and white. Had comfy grey pants on and a single white tank top, with no sign of accessories or make up. She was tanned and had a pretty healthy body where you could see muscles, but not the big ones, the attractive ones that showed that she worked out and wasn't one of those that looked like anorexic freaks neither macho types. She had a slender body and a small tiny waist that would make any girl jealous, and a bright smile that made everyone want to smile back automatically.

"I mean, I know where the kitchen is I was just… sorry, I just heard noises from this room and followed it- I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" I said hurriedly which made both of them laughing as they looked at me trying to explain myself.

"Girl chill out we were just messing with ya!" the girl said before she elbowed Phoen in the ribs which made him wince in pain as he pouted and rubbed his rib.

"What was that for!?" he continue pouting as she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up Phoen and man up! I didn't even hit you hard you pussy cat." He continued pouting and shook his head.

"Yeah, but your hits are seriously painful and you're a girl!" he said and she suddenly hit his shoulder which ended up with him grabbed it and pout more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you asshole!" she said as they both laughed grinning at each other before Phoen disappeared inside. I suddenly saw him sit down beside another person that I didn't really catch the look of. Wait, is that a game station? So they were playing games I see.

"Ehm… so you still need someone to follow you to the kitchen?" the blonde girl asked slightly unsure. Weird, she seemed to be just fine with Phoen, but she seems unsure with me.

"Uhm, no it's okay." I said and she seemed to relax slightly as someone suddenly called her name since she looked over her shoulder and shouted back "give me a second geez!" before she turned back to me and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I don't really get that along with girls, they're too…girly I guess? But you don't really seem like the girly type, so it's cool" she explained herself and I 'oh-ed' as she scratched her arm.

"Jaelyn" she suddenly said and I blinked confused.

"What?"

"My name is Jaelyn, Jaelyn Pierce, but call me Jae" She said with a smile and a nod and I smiled back.

"Ohh, sorry. I'm Alex, Alexiana Delaney Scarlett. Nice to be meeting you Jae." I said and she shrugged smiling a pretty smile.

"Same goes to you, but hey. Sorry, but I kind of have a game to win and a few asses to kick so if you'll excuse me Alex." She said with a smile as she pointed behind her shoulder and at the –three?- guys sitting in there laughing while they were pushing each other and…wrestling?

"Sure." I said and she smiled again before running inside and closing the door behind her leaving me there alone. I blinked before I turned around and jogged to the kitchen.

"Well, that was fun I guess. Okay, she was a total tom-boy." I said as I crunched my nose and chuckled. But I wouldn't mind being friends with her; I could get use of a friend that wasn't into make-up, dresses and cute things and she seemed really cool.

"There you are! We thought you got drowned in the toilet or something! Where have you been?" Lucy suddenly said as I sat down beside her. I just smiled grabbed a pancake and put it on my plate before adding some strawberries and butter on it and taking a bit.

"Uhm, well I kind of got carried away and met a few people." I said as I chewed on it as I suddenly felt everyone eyes on me. I looked back slightly confused.

"What?" I said and they just smiled shaking their heads.

"So who were this "people" you are talking about?" Stella asked with a smile and I scrunched my nose.

"Well, I met Phoen and then a girl named Jae, then there were two more people I never really got to look at closely. They were playing games." I said and I suddenly heard Lucy make a grimace.

"Oh Jae, she's a total tom-boy. She never hangs out with girls, at least we have never seen here hanging out with girls, just guys. She gets along better with guys than girls, like seriously. We have like never really seen her wear make-up, dresses, jewels or anything like that, the closest thing was a necklace made of steel she puts on at times when she feels like "dressing up". God I don't understand that girl" Lucy said rolling her eyes and I sent a confused look to the twins that mouthed 'later'. I nodded my head and smiled to Lucy when she sent a confused look my way.

"Come one let's eat!" I said and they just chuckled as they shook their heads at me. I thought about the incident at the bathroom. There was a shadow, I saw someone in front of me. Who was that?

"Alex you're supposed to eat that and not stare at it confused. It's a pancake, not a math question." A voice suddenly said and I looked up and found my cheeks turn red and, laughter erupts the room as I mumbled a sorry and took a slightly too-big-to-fit-in-my-mouth bite of the delicious pancake.

…

**So what'cha thing so far? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, fav, follow etc. you know the drill :D **

**Have a good day/night 3**


	12. Chapter 12 - Drama and laughter

**Hey guys... i apologize for not having updatet for so long, but it's kind of the the same ol' excuse as everyone else uses. School and other stuff. besides i kind of had a small writers block when it came to this story, and then there is this thought i had in mind.**

**I'm thinking of maybe editing this story, correcting my small errors in the story etc. etc. **

**I have actually written this chapter a long time ago, but i forgot that i wrote it! O.O**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and accept my poor small apology c**

**...**

"So what's up with Lucy and Jae's relationship?" i asked the twins as we settled down on my bed. I looked at both of them as they looked at each other with a small chuckle before leaning closer to me.

"Well... the thing is that as you may have guessed by Lucy's response to Jae when you mentioned it that they don't really have the "best of friends" relationship." Stella began as Isabella nodded in agreement.

I rose my brown at that because i was feeling curious to why. I mean Jae seemed like a really cool girl, like one of those rare ones that didn't give a damn about being girly and having a few pounds of make-up and stuff, just chillin with the guys and having fun.

"The thing is that Lucy had the thing for Andrew you know?" Isabella said making me almost choke on my salvia at her words. Wow, i did so NOT expect that from Lucy. I mean okay, Andrew is seriously a hot piece of yumminess, but not someone i would expect Lucy to have- i mean had a thing for.

But who knows, maybe she still has the hot's for him? That would be fun to ask or find out, but she would probably demand me to tell her who told me about that. I would probably think she would go for someone more seriouse and matured, i mean I don't really know Andrew that much, but by his actions and the other's response he is the joker.

Lucy seems like the one that would feet her would be someone slightly matured, i guess probably someone more like Phoen, Daren or Caleb. I suddenly felt a pang in my chest when i thought about Caleb.

I sighed and when i saw the twins send me worried and confused looks i just flashed them a smile that was obviously fake, but i was good at faking smiles. Always were for some reason.

"So what does Andrew have anything to do with Lucy's and Jae's relationship?" I asked them focusing on the topic once again. I saw their face's break into smirks before they clasped their hands.

"Jealousy of course!" Isabella said with a snicker making Stella laugh and me gape.

"Seriously? Why?" i asked once again.

"Just like we said, Lucy had the hot's for Andrew, and when she tried herself on him he either ignored it or was too dense to realize. She kept on going until she one day confronted him with her feelings. But obviously, he didn't feel the same and told her right away!" Stella said with a grin making me gawk at her words.

Damn girl, that much seriously have meant a lot to her, i mean when a girl confessed it takes a lot of courage, and not just a girl, even a boy, it means they're f'cking seriouse!

"So when she asked if he liked Jae insead, he said yes, but not in the like like way. His exact words would be something like this if i remember it correctly." Isabella cleared her throat before she opened her mouth to say them.

"Yes i like Jae, but not in the romantic way. She's like my sister that i would never trade for anything, and she's seriously a lot of fun to hang with. I mean you're kind of cool too Lucy, but you're just not my type. I'm sorry." She ended clasping her hands together snapping me out of shock.

"Wow, i don't know what to say, i mean. Wow." was all i could mouth out as i sat there listening to the drama love story. I sighed and chuckled slightly before yawning and nodded my head.

"Yeah, that must seriously suck for her. And no wonder she doesn't like her that much, but still... that's very, interesting you could say" i smiled to the twins that returned the smile before i stood up from the bed stretching holding my hands up high.

"I'm seriously feeling very tired, i think that i will either take a small nap or do something else right now." i said with a small tired smile to them. They got the point as they stood up from the bed before giving me a small hug.

"Sure, sweet dreams princess!" they both said in unison grinning making me shake my head with smile.

"Twins" i said with a roll of an eye before closing the door and walking over to the bed laying down sleep taking me over in no time.

_I looked around finding myself in a small cozy livingroom. It was the typical warm family living room with pictures of family members, a TV, sofa, flowers here and there, a tea table in the middle with chairs surrounding it._

_There was a piano in the corner and a few other things like cabins and other things. _

_I walked over to the piano and sat down in front of before tapping down on one of they keys. I got a light sound coming out before settling comfortably down and starting playing. _

_I have always loved them, and i could only play two songs, the secret garden and Für Elise. Those were my favorite that my uncle learned me when we went over to him one summer. _

_It was a lot of fun, that was where i learned to play the songs, i mean one summer it was the secret garden, and the other Für Elise. He's an amazing pianoplayer, and a teacher. I mean he taught me so much. _

_I played the songs and closed my eyes slightly as i listened to it and smiled not realizing that there was a shadow covering me. _

_"Alex?" i suddenly heard a too familiar voice say out to me that brought shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes not really having the courage to turn around. _

_I must be dreaming. I have to, i mean how can he be here? _

_"Alex it really is you! I thought that-... nevermind, i'm just thankful that you're alright!" his voice sent shivers down my spine that now also made me feel slightly week inside. _

_I took a deep breath before turning around meeting the same old familiar blood like red eyes. My breath caught up in my throat as i stared at the person in front of me that i have missed and longed for all this time. _

_The same beautiful smile that made his features shine with power and beauty, diry blonde har that were shining like gold in the sun, sun brown kissed skin and his oh-so-godly-looks. _

_But my favorite part will always be his kind smile and his dazzling beautiful red eyes. _

_"C-Caleb..." i managed to choke out as i stood up feeling the chair i sat on falling down to the ground, but i ignored it. _

_"C-Caled...you-you're alive!" i say with tears streaming down my face as i leap into his open arms that have been waiting for me. I hug him tightly breathing in his scent that reminded me so much of the ocean. _

_"Yes, i'm alive." he whispered into my hair as he hugged me tightly around. I felt happy tears stream down my face as i held around him not wanting to let go, afraid he would disappear if i did. _

_"C-Caleb...i'm so so so sorry for everything i said to you, i was just very emotional and a wreck! I never really meant anything of those things i said, i only meant the good for you! Please forgive me! Don't leave me alone!" i cried into his t-shirt that was now getting wet and slighlty messy with black stains from my mascara on it. _

_"God i must look like a wreck right now!" i say chuckling slightly as i bury my face into his neck. _

_"Don't worry about it, you always look beautiful Alex. And don't worry, i won't leave you anymore, i'm sorry too. Let's just forget the bad things and focus on us, the god things and how things were while we didn''t see each other." he said with a chuckle which i felt with his chest rumbling and shaking slightly as he laughed. _

_I looked up at him and found him smiling softly down at me before giving me a kiss on the forehead. _

_"Promise that you won't leave me?" i asked him with red puffy eyes holding onto him._

_"Yes, i promise Alex. Anything for you my dear Alex." he said with a smile which made me automatically return it. _

_"Good because i'm not letting you go anymore!" i said as i grinned up at him which made him shake his head laughing. _

_"Possessive much, huh?" he nudged me with his hand grinning as he ruffled my hair which made me protest at him._

_"Yes and don't touch my hair. It will only get worse and messier!" i said laughing as i slapped his hands away that kept on coming towards my hair._

_"So tell me, how have you been?" he asked with a smile as we settled down in front of the big window in the living room. _

_"It's been...eventful you could say. I mean, there were a lot of work and things to do, but interesting anyway. What about you? Where have you been?" i asked him which made him cringle slightly before shrugging not looking at me._

_"Nothing serious, you know been traveling here and there." he said simply making me raise my brow at his answer. Seriously? Geez, he's lying to me i stomped my feet to the ground._


End file.
